Love is Innocence
by SuckerForDelena
Summary: ::COMPLETE:: Love is innocence, but somehow spirals into something I don't think innocent people want. Elena is forced to go on a blind date with Damon. She hates him... But could she hate him after the date? The journey of Damon and Elena making way to each other and over coming their past and fears. DELENA. Slight hint of Beremy. Read and Review!
1. I hate parties !

**Hey everybody. This is my first story and I have no idea if it is good or even ok. Please read and review and let me know if I should continue writing.**

* * *

><p><em>Do you think I'm sort of alive?<em>  
><em>Should I set these motives aside?<em>  
><em>Do I feel? Well sort of, but not<em>  
><em>When you walk your body through mine<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to do this Caroline?" Elena said one last time knowing the answer she was going to get. "Yes Elena" Caroline said in an irritated tone."Elena you know you can't stay in here forever. You have to get out sometime."<p>

Elena knew there was no way in hell she was going to win this fight. Finally Elena have to give up. She hated parties. Especially after the night her parents die. They died in an car accident when they were on their way to pick her up from a PARTY. But Caroline said it has been 4 months and she has to get over it someday.

Caroline finally snapped Elena out of her thought asking "Which pair of earring will go better with my dress? These or these?" Caroline said holding two pairs of earrings. A small one diamond earring with a shade of green and other without any shade."I think you should go with second one. Without and shade and simple and decent." Elena said. And with this Caroline turned to the mirror again to put the earring on.

When Caroline was ready she turned to look at Elena and gave her a dirty look. And then Elena realized she hasn't changed into her dress for tonight's party. "Elena I am going downstairs to tell Jenna that we will be leaving in an hour and if I found you like this you know what I am going to do" With this Caroline left the room leaving Elena with her dress lying in front of her. It was of red color and off-shoulder. Elena was in no mood to wear it but she knows she can't stop Caroline from taking her to that party in any way even if it means that she has to drag Elena in her current night suit.

When Caroline walked into the room and glared Elena like hell, Elena cautiously asked "What happened Caroline? Why are you glaring at me like that?"

"Elena why are you not ready till now?" Caroline asked definitely angry.

"What are you saying Care? I am wearing this dress you gave me." Elena said not understanding what Caroline was trying to say.

"Yes you are but what about the earrings and don't tell me you are going to the party without those and with that hairstyle." Abruptly seeing her reflection in the mirror Elena realized her hairs were still tied in a bun.

"Just a sec." After ten minutes Elena was all ready to go.

* * *

><p>They reached the Grill and waited for Bonnie for about 4 minutes before she shows up.<p>

"Sorry guys. I know I am late." Bonnie said in an apologetic tone.

"It's ok Bon we just reached here." Elena replied.

"All right now. Let's go in and rock the party." Caroline said excitedly.

"Yeah let go." Bonnie said.

When they entered the grill they were greatly welcomed. Elena looked around the room and realized all most whole school was there. Yeah why wouldn't they be here after all it was end of semester and they all were enjoying going to next class. Just then Caroline dragged Elena and Bonnie to a counter where April was sitting. Caroline told her to register there names for blind dates. When Elena realized what she just heard she pulled Caroline away from the group and asked "Did I just hear you registering me for some blind date?"

"Yes." Caroline replied innocently.

"Look Care I came to this freaking party because of you and now I am not going to go to a blind date!" Elena exclaimed.

"Please. For me one last time and I won't ask you to do any thing if it wasn't good." Caroline said trying to convince Elena and looking at her with her puppy dog face which she knows Elena can't say no to.

"Ugh. I hate it when you do that. Alright I'll listen to you this one last time."

* * *

><p>After an hour or so it was time to know who your blind is. Elena just wished it was someone normal. She was already having a bad time as Bonnie was busy with Jeremy. Her brother. And Caroline was busy with Tyler, And she was sitting alone on the bar having her drink.<p>

Matt started to announce the name of pairs for tonight's blind date.

"Caroline and Klaus" Lucky Caroline that she got Klaus as she had a crush on him but never had the courage to go up to him and talk. Guess tonight was going to be lucky for her.

"Tyler and Vicki"

"Bonnie and Stefan"

"Jeremy and Anna"

"Rebekha and Matt. Oh that's me!" Matt exclaimed.

"Elijah and Katherine"

"Finally the last pair Elena and Damon"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was the story ? Please let me know. I wish it wasn't below average.<strong>


	2. The Date

**Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it. I am very happy because of all the reviews I got. Thank you everybody who reviewed/favorited/followed. Love you all.**

**P.S.: Special thanks to my awesome beta Delovefic. You made my normal story awesome.:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIOUSLY…..<strong>_

_After an hour or so it was time to know who your blind is. Elena just wished it was someone normal. She was already having a bad time as Bonnie was busy with Jeremy. Her brother. Amd Caroline was busy with Tyler, And she was sitting alone on the bar having her drink. Matt started to announce the name of pairs for tonight's blind date._

_"Caroline and Klaus" Lucky Caroline that she got Klaus as she had a crush on him but never had the courage to go up to him and talk. Guess tonight was going to be lucky for her._

_"Tyler and Vicky"_

_"Bonnie and Stefan"_

_"Jeremy and Anna"_

_"Rebekha and Matt. Oh that's me."_

_"Elijah and Katherine "_

_"Finally the last pair Elena and Damon"_

What? Did I just hear Elena and Damon? No, I probably heard wrong. My day is already going bad and if I heard is true, than this is probably one of the worst days of my life.

"I am sorry Elena." Caroline apologized.

"It seems my ears are in complete working condition," Elena said in a sad tone.

"Yes." Caroline said looking away, feeling very guilty.

"But when did he come back to town? Maybe it's someone else with the same name." Bonnie tried soothing Elena.

"I wish so." Elena said, letting a little hope seep in her voice.

Matt asked for everyone's attention. "Wish you all a great time, Enjoy!" Matt said happily with a wide smile on his face. Of course he would be happy, he got Rebekah.

Caroline and Bonnie left to find their dates, Klaus and Stefan. And just then I saw Damon. The only Damon I know, looking devilishly hot as always. As soon as I saw him I felt like I was going to explode with anger. He walked towards me and said "Hey Elena. Don't you think you are very lucky to have me as your partner?" He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Elena.

"You think? Because I am thinking the exact opposite." Elena said totally pissed off.

"Ouch Elena." He dramatically faked hurt and rested his hand over his chest.

How could my day be so damned? I am stuck with none other than Damon. Damon, the womanizing jackass, who plays with each and every girl's heart. Damon, who broke Rebekha's heart. My best friend Rebekah's heart! She thought bitterly.

"Elenaaa..." Damon said bringing Elena back to present.

"Dreaming about me already. Huh?" Damon said teasing Elena.

"I can't believe I am stuck with you." Elena said in an annoyed tone.

"What did I do Elena? Why are you so pissed at me?" Damon asked innocently, if Elena didn't know better she would've bought his innocent act. Damon Salvatore is anything but innocent.

Elena just rolled her eyes.

"Forget it. What do you want to do tonight?" Elena said trying to change the topic. Wanting to get over with this night already.

"I don't know. Do you wanna drink?" Damon said moving towards the bar, not even waiting for Elena to answer.

"What would you prefer, Elena?" He winked.

"Whiskey or Vodka you choose." Elena stated, though drinking in this situation was the worst idea ever, but she needed a little liquid courage to survive the night.

"Alright. We will do vodka shots." He rubbed his hands enthusiastically.

After an hour or so Elena was clearly drunk. Whenever she gets drunk she starts blabbing about all the bad things that has happened in her life. She spilled all about how her parents died, how bad her days were after her parents' death, how bad she felt when her aunt also agreed to leave when she got a job in New York, how she thought no one care about her as they all leave her alone, forgetting she was sitting with Damon.

Even he had been drinking for about an hour; still it didn't affect Damon as he was a daily drinker. But when Elena started talking about all the bad incidents in her life he found himself comforting Elena. This wasn't his nature, but he couldn't help it.

It was 1 in the morning and they had been at the bar for almost 3 hours. Finally the bartender came and asked them to leave. Damon stood and then took Elena to his car. Elena was constantly saying that she wasn't drunk and she could drive herself home but Damon didn't listen to her.

After 20 minutes of driving they reached her place. Damon carried Elena to her room in his arms as she was sleeping. He laid her softly on her bed and was about to leave when Elena caught his arm and stopped him. "Please don't leave me alone." Elena said sounding like she was going to cry at any moment.

Damon sat down next to her on her bed and held her into a tight hug. Tears stared falling from Elena's eyes and soaked into Damon's shirt. When Elena calmed down, Damon laid her back on her bed and kept whispering soothing words until she slept.

* * *

><p><strong>How was the story? Did you liked it? Please tell me. If you liked it reviewfollow/favourite. your reviews keep me going so please review.**


	3. The day after

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the third chapter. Hope you like it. I am very for late update. Thank you everybody who reviewed/favorited/followed. Love you all.**

**P.S.: Special thanks to my awesome beta Delovefic.**

* * *

><p>When Elena woke up the next morning she was having a terrible headache. She felt like tiny minions were having the time of their life with their axes. She searched her side-table for Aspirin and found it after struggling for 5 minutes. As the headache started to fade away panic found its way.<p>

**EPOV**

Oh. My. God. How could I do such a stupid thing? How could I have forgotten I was with Damon... _Damon Salvatore_? Will he tell everyone and make fun of me? Of coure he would, why wouldn't he. He hates me so he is surely not going to waste such an amazing chance of insulting me. He would tell everyone how weak I was.

"Elena!" Jeremy was shouting from out side my room door "We have school today. So wake up."

"Yeah I know." I said trying my best to sound normal. Maybe I'm overreacting and its nothing.

"I will be waiting downstairs." He informed me and left.

I got up went to the bathroom and started to shower hoping that the cold water could calm me down.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Kitchen at the Salvatore Boarding house<strong>

"What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan snapped as soon as he saw Damon.

"Looking for food Stefan. What else do you do in the kitchen?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows. Pushing Stefan's buttons as always.

"You know that's not what I meant." Stefan rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Then what do you mean to say Stef?" Damon said sounding innocent.

"What are you doing here? In Mystic Falls," Stefan said irritated.

"I missed my baby bro" Damon fake pouted.

"It's been 2 years Damon." Stefan stated exasperated. He was surprised to see Damon.

"I know. I seem to have a pretty good memory." Damon snapped.

"You don't like small towns. 'They are boring.'" Stefan said in air quotes.

"Don't you have school today? Go get ready I don't want you to be late for your school." Damon said getting out of the kitchen. Being around Stefan sucked a lot energy out of him.

* * *

><p>As soon as Elena reached the school her heart began beating fast. She was hoping that Damon has not told Stefan anything. Stefan and she broke up 2 years ago when she found out that he was cheating on her with Katherine.<p>

Elena saw Caroline walking up to her so she tried her best to compose herself.

"Hey Elena." She said cheerfully. Being the energy bomb she was. It was contagious. In a way.

"Hey Care. You seem in a very good mood today." Elena smiled, doing her best to act normal.

"Yes I am. Yesterday night was the best night of my life." Then she started blabbing all about how good her night was, she finally got her chance to talk to Klaus and that Klaus asked her out on Friday. But Elena wasn't paying much attention , her mind busy finding for any sign that Damon has told anyone about yesterday.

"Are you even listening to me Elena?" Caroline asked snapping Elena out of her train of thoughts.

"Sorry I got a little carried away." Elena tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. A nervous move, like always.

"What is it? Come-on tell me." Caroline said sounding curious.

"Nothing." Elena shrugged.

"Elena I know you are lying." Caroline crossed her hands giving Elena a stern look.

"No I am not" Elena said, her confidence waning.

"Yes you are."

"Really it's nothing." Elena shut her locker with a loud bang.

"Elena spill" Caroline said in a tone that said no-more-lying.

Finally Elena gave up.

"You know that yesterday, Damon was my date,"

"Yes.." Caroline encouraged her to continue.

"And I was very angry and I had my one of those great stupid ideas of drinking." Elena sighed.

"How much did you drink?" Caroline asked surprised.

"A lot."

"Oh My God! How could you be so stupid? Drinking with Damon? Were you out of your _freaking_ mind?" Caroline scolded.

"I don't know what happened." Elena cringed a little.

Caroline was about to respond when Stefan walked in.

"Here it goes," Elena said. But to her surprise he just ignored them.

"He didn't say anything" Elena said confused as he walked past them. Like they didn't even exist.

"Maybe Damon didn't tell him anything."

"But why?"

"I don't know. But it's a good thing, you should be _happy_"

"Yes. I am glad he didn't tell him anything." Elena smiled, tension leaving her body.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Mystic Grill<strong>

Whole day has passed but Elena could not keep her mind off Damon Salvatore. They came to the Grill so that Elena could find some distraction, but why didn't he tell Stefan anything? This question keeps coming up in her mind again and again.

"Elena lets go" Caroline said getting up and starting to leave.

"Yeah lets go" Elena was getting ready to leave when he saw Damon entering the Grill.

"Care, you go." Elena said hesitantly.

"Why. What is it?" Then she noticed Elena was looking at Damon.

"Tell me it's not what I am thinking."

"Yes Care, I am gonna go talk to him." Elena said in a no-more-arguing tone.

"Okay. Just be _careful._ And no drinking." Caroline gave Elena a playful stern look.

"Right. I will be careful. Now bye"

And with this she walked up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>How was the update? Did you liked it? What do you think is going to happen? Why did Damon leave 2 years ago? If you liked it reviewfollow/favourite. Your reviews keep me going so please review.**


	4. The Talk

**Hey there! Yeah I am still alive. Sorry for late update. I had my finals and I didn't get chance to think where should I take the story. And I am apologizing already if the chapter is not as good as you expected. I will try do better from now on.**

**I don't own TVD.**

**P.S.: Thanks to my awesome beta/friend Delovefic for prereading.**

**If anyone's still reading, then here we go with Delena talk**

* * *

><p>"Um... Hey Damon." Elena said hesitantly while taking a seat beside him.<p>

Damon looked up from his bourbon glass to see who was talking to him. He was shocked when he noticed that the voice belonged to Elena.

"Can't stay away from me, can you?" He asked sarcastically. He was not in a mood to talk to anyone, he had a fight with Stefan when he accidentally ran into him after Stefan returned from his school. And had been drinking for two hours at home before heading out before Stefan returned from wherever he had gone.

"I...uh...I wanted to talk to you about last night..."

"What about it?" Damon asked in controlled voice. He didn't like taking his anger out on the wrong person.

"I want to thank you for not telling Stefan." Elena said not looking at his eyes.

"What are you taking about?" Damon asked confused.

"I mean.. not telling him that I was crying." Elena said biting her lower lip.

"Why would I tell him that?"

"Cause you both are best friends." Elena said in matter-of-factly tone.

"Were." That was all he said. Then the both sat there in awkward silence for several minutes.

"I guess I'll leave now." Elena said getting up.

"How are you going home?"

"I will just walk there it's hardly a 2 minute walk."

"It's late for walking alone you know." Damon said seeing the time in his watch.

"It's just 11. What do you think is going to happen? Some vampire gonna attack me." Elena said joking.

"You never know." Damon said cockily "I will leave you." Elena hesitated a bit.

"Common Elena. I don't bite."

"Alright." Elena said quickly paid the bill and then they excited the Grill. He led her to his car. It was a light blue colour 1969 Chevy Camaro.

"You have an amazing car!" Elena exclaimed

"It's not just my car. It's my baby"

_Boys and their cars_ Elena thought and rolled her eyes.

"So why were you worried about me telling Stefan?" Damon asked when they were inside the car. Elena bit her bottom lip nervously and Damon sensed her nervousness and added "You know you don't have to if you don't want to."

"You know I dumped him in front of whole school, so he grabs every chance he gets to insult me." Elena finally got out after a few minutes.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." He said making an action of zipping his lips and throwing the keys behind his head.

"Can I ask you a question, Damon?" Elena said looking out of the window.

"You already did." Damon replied with a smirk and Elena rolled her eyes. "Yes you can." He finally said.

"Why aren't you and Stefan best friends now. I mean I remember that you both were inseparable when I was dating him."

"We had a fight." Damon said tightly.

"When did you return to Mystic Falls?" Elena said changing the topic.

"Yesterday."

"And you couldn't find anything better than coming at that party to annoy me?" Elena teased.

"Oh, you know I just can't stay away form you." Damon said with a wink. "But you know, you also can't stay away from me either. It's not even been 24 hours and see, here you are." Elena blushed.

"Um.. Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you stay?"

"Cause you asked me to." He shrugged.

"But you didn't have to."

"You know if someone beautiful as you invites me to stay with them in their bed I just can't say no." He said cockily making Elena roll her eyes.

"We are here." Damon said when they was in front of her house.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

"Goodnight Damon."

"Night Elena"

And he waited for her to go inside the house before going away.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was it? Did I do okay? Please tell me your ideas. I am really very nervous... Cause this was suppose to be THE DELENA TALK. And I don't think I did good...<strong>

**If you have any suggestion how you want this to go just review.**

**Some of you asked me if this is AH or NOT... Yes this is AH.**

**P.S.: Is anyone unhappy with this weeks TVD episode ? If you are or just wanna talk about it please PM me I really wanna talk about it... So if anybody wanna discuss TVD, I am here...:)**


	5. Friends

**A/N : Hey everyone! I know, I know. I haven't updated in what looks like years. But you can't blame it all on me. On last chapter I received only 2 reviews. If you do something like this you can't expect me to be happy and motivated, can you?**

**B.T.W. That was not the only reason. My schedule was very very hectic. My classes just started and there is so much to sutdy. It's been very exhausting.**

**Special thanks to my beta/friend Delovefic. Love you!**

**Now, on with the story. And sorry of late update very very much. Hope you forgive me.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

_Dear diary,_  
><em>Today I feel much better than yesterday. I am glad I decided to talk to Damon. I should hate him for what he did to Bekah. He broke her heart! But I don't - can't. How can I hate a person when he is so good to you. He stayed just because I asked him to. And he didn't even tell Stefan I was crying, not that he cares about me or anything but then also he didn't. And then yesterday he didn't leave till I was in the safety of my house. I don't think he's as bad as everyone think he is. I heard the pain behind his voice when he said that he and Stefan 'were' inseparable. <em>

I close my dairy and walked towards the bathroom to shower. I decided to wear a red top and regular black jeans accompanied with a black jacket, applied some make up and made my way to Jeremy's room.

As expected, he was still sleeping. I simply walked towards the window and move the curtain aside. When the sunlight hit his face he rolled to the other side burying his face in the pillow.

"Common Jer, you gotta wake up if you don't wanna be late for school." I said with a hand on my hip. Trying to give him the big sister glare.

"Go away!" He yelled as I pulled his blanket so that he could no longer hide under it

"You suck!" He said annoyed and I just rolled my eyes. This was the daily schedule, but I still wouldn't say that I'm used to it.

* * *

><p>"Elena! How are you? How did it go? You didn't drink-" My best friend shot question one after the other as soon as I came in her sight.<p>

"Care, breathe. I am here. I 'll answer your questions. Don't worry, I am not running up the hills." I said trying to calm her down and a lame attempt at a joke. She took a long deep breath then slowly let it out. I never thought she'd actually go with it. I smiled.

"Okay. Now tell me you didn't drink last night again!" Care asked much composed then before.

"No I didn't," I told her "Do you really think I am that stupid? I made the mistake once. I won't do it again" I said, with a bit of hurt. Common, I'm not a mistake-repeater.

"Good, now give me each and every detail." Just as she said this the bell rang and we both had no choice but to head to our classes but not before she made me promise that I would tell her everything later.

* * *

><p><strong>At Mystic grill<strong>

"Now tell me everything!" The bubbly blonde sitting in front of me demanded, excited for new gossip.

"Nothing special happened. I just walked up to him and thanked him for not telling Stefan. Firstly he seemed confused then, after I explained him. He said not to worry and told me that he won't tell Stefan anything. Then I stood up to leave but he insisted that I shouldn't leave alone. I tried to decline his offer but he wasn't letting me leave alone. Then he dropped me at my place and didn't go away till I got inside the house safely." I took a deep breath after tell my best friend what happened last night. In a single breath.

"Awe, that's so sweet of him!" She almost screamed. And I just rolled my eyes. _But yeah it was actually sweet. _

"Caroline," Came a voice from behind me and we both turn to see that it was her mom, Liz. "C'mon, lets go. I am ready to leave." She said giving me a polite smile. Caroline had told me earlier that she couldn't stay for a lot of time. She and her mother had guests at her place.  
>"Yeah mom. Coming in a sec." Care said and her mother walked out of the grill, clearly waiting for her daughter to come. She then focused her attention on me. "You sure ya don't wanna come with us?" She asked offering me a ride as she was the one who drove us here.<p>

"Hmm. Carry on. I will be leaving in a few." I said, not wanting to leave just yet.

"Okay. Bye. Take care." She blew me a kiss and walked out to join her mother.

My eyes roamed around the grill and I spotted Damon sitting on one of the many bar stools. I smiled, but it was soon wiped off my face when I noticed that he wasn't alone. There was a girl sitting with him, flirting. No wait. She was literately all over him. I forced my eyes away from the scene.

After sometime I sensed someone slipping inside my booth. My body went on high alert quickly. I turned around and came face to face with none other than Damon.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." I half yelled jokingly.

"And hello to you to miss," He replied wearing his cocky smirk. I had to fight the urge to just to slap that smirk off his face bur settled on just rolling my eyes at him. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Eating," I said pointing at the burger in front of me. " You?" I asked, though I already knew what he was doing.

"Nothing, just out for some fresh air." He wiggled his eyebrows like there was a secret hidden in his sentence. Had he seen me staring at them? I hope not!

"And why aren't you with your blonde?" The words were out before I could think.

He smirked and asked "Is someone jealous here?" He asked giving me an amused look. So he really did see me,hmm.

"No, I wasn't. It's just- I don't like to see PDA." Yes! That was it! I don't like PDA that's why I reacted like this. Nothing else.

"It's not my fault," He said whispering near my ear "These women can't control themselves around me." His low voice send shivers down my spine. But he just sat back again like nothing happened.

"I don't think so. There are a lot of sane women who don't like Cocky asses like you," I said playfully biting my burger. I thought there was hurt in his eyes but it was gone before I could react. I doubted if I had imagined it. "I should be going." I said garbing my jacket, feeling guilty for saying what I said.

"Don't tell me you are planning on going home alone at this late hour." He said sounding concerned. What is it with this guy?

"Oh please. Don't start again" I said rolling my eyes.

"No, I am serious," His eyes were filled with concern "C'mon, I will walk you."

"Okay." I said knowing that there was no way I was gonna win this fight.

* * *

><p>"So, how long are you staying in Mystic Falls?" I asked trying to make small conversations.<p>

"I don't know. As long as I don't get bored around here."

"Hmm." I said a pang of sorrow hitting me.

"Why? Do you want me to leave the town? You don't like my company?" He said faking a pout. But there was a little bit of hurt in his voice which didn't escape my keen eyesight.

"No, no. It's not like that. I was just wondering." I said trying to do some damage control.

"Yes, I know. No-one can hate my company. I am just so awesome." He said with his smirk. I just rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the small smile finding it's way.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Damon" I said trying to be sarcastic but it was true I do love his company. He noticed this and gave me a smile. A genuine smile! I don't think I have ever see him smile.

We walked back to my house making small talks. We talked about the weather, then he started saying that small towns are boring and I started protesting. We fought on this topic for a little while, but I have to surrender after some time because I haven't been out of this town a lot. And he seem to have been everywhere - Rome, Paris, Switzerland, Venice, etc. I felt like I haven't been anywhere. Well that was right, I literately haven't been. I just have been to near by places. Nothing to far because mom and dad always thought I am their small girl and I can't handle myself alone.

"There. We reached. " He said when we came to the front of the porch of my house.

"Yes, we have." I was a bit sad that I have to go in the house to the loneliness. I really like his company.

"Friends?" I asked offering him my hand.

"Friends." He confirmed shaking it.

"Bye Elena." He said as I started to walk inside my house.

But then suddenly I turned around.

"Wait, give me your phone," I said and he looked confused "Cause I wanna put my number in it. So you can text me when you have reached home safely." I explained. Secretly, I only wanted his number. I know he can take good care of himself.

"Elena, I am not a small boy. I will be safe," He said with his smirk, like he saw through my façade.

"I am not a small girl either. But I agreed to let you walk me home, right?" I said leaving no room for argument.

"Alright," He said taking his phone out of his pocket and handing it to me "Here." I quickly saved my number in his phone and then called myself so that I could have his number. Mission successful, yay!

"Don't forget to text me when you reach home safely." I added with a sarcastic smile.

"Yes mom." He saluted me and I rolled my eyes! For the infinite'th time that day!

"Bye Damon."

"Bye Elena." He said and as always waited for me to close the door before heading to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>It's been an hour since Damon left, and I still haven't received any text or call stating he has reached safely. I was starting to worry about him. I know it's silly, Mystic Falls is a very small town and nothing ever happens here. But still it's been an hour. May be he forgot.<p>

I should call him. A perfect reason to call.

No, stupid it's almost _midnight._

So what?

You don't call someone whom you have just befriended with so late.

Really?

Yes. Plus he will be sleeping by now in his bed. And you should do the same.

But what if something happened and he is not okay? I have to call him. I have to make sure he's okay.

He'll be safe. Call him in the morning.

No! I have to call him now.

If you really wanna make sure just text him.

After this small fight in my mind with myself I decided to text him. I quickly picked up my phone.

5 minutes passed. I sent him another message.

5 more minutes passed and then I started to freak out.

Oh god! What if something happened to him. He's fine... right? Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! I was in a full panic mode when my phone started ringing. I saw it was Damon calling.

"Why the hell didn't you called or text me?" I snapped as soon as I pick the phone up.

"Sorry I wa-"

"You know I was so worried that something has happened to you. You idiot! Ca-"

"Elena, breathe. I am fine. I was gonna call you but my phone battery died." I took a long deep breath before answering. Now I feel like such a idiot snapping at him like that.

"Sorry," I said in a small voice.

"Hey, you don't have to feel sorry. You were just worried. I understand." He tried assuring me.

"Hmm. Alright bye, sleep well Damon."

"Bye Elena," He said before hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So how was it? Was it good? Okay? so-so? Tell me, please. I would really love to hear from you. If I got 3 more reviews I will update soon. So please review. I want to know what you guys think of this story. If you noticed this chapter was longer than all the others. Please accept it as my apology. Don't be mad. Review!**


	6. Founder's Ball

**A/N : Hey everyone! See I updated in time! Yup I can update when scheduled. :) I did this update in time.**

**P.S.: A grand thanks to my awesome beta, Delovefic.**

**P.P.S.: Review reply**  
><strong>Guest - Thanks you for replying. :)<strong>  
><strong>Guest - I will try my best to keep you interest in this story. Thanks for review.<strong>  
><strong>Flora - Thanks for you review. See I updated on time this time.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

My alarm clock rang and I looked over the desk clock and realised that it's 6 o'clock in the morning. I got up, put my jogging uniform and made my way to the Mystic Falls forest. Yeah I know it's weird but I do jog in the Mystic Falls forest. It's just so quiet here, not that it isn't quiet in the park but, there still may be some people there. I am going jogging first time after my parents death. I haven't been jogging in past 5 months.

I am ready till 6:15 am and more than ready to leave. I pick up my phone, car keys and make my way down to my car, I know jogging while taking my car can be very stupid, but the forest is a little too far. When I am settled in the car I open a new message and text Damon 'Good morning'. This routine has been going on for a couple of weeks now. Who-so-ever of us wakes up early will message the other good morning - usually it's him - and then will start discussing about any general topic or he will be a cocky assband I will reply him the same way, giving him the taste of his own medicine.

He started this messaging ritual the morning after we became friends. I was really glad he messaged. My phone rings snapping me out of trance.

**From Damon :**  
>Good morning. What are you doing up so early?<p>

**To Damon :**  
>I could ask you the same question. B.T.W. I am heading towards the forest to jog.<p>

**From Damon :**  
>You are going to the forest?! Are you out of your mind? It isn't safe for you to go there alone at this point of time, no scratch that, at any point of time.<p>

**To Damon :**  
>This is not the first time I am going there to run.<p>

**From Damon :**  
>Go. Back. Home. Now.<p>

**To Damon :**  
>No!<p>

I received no message from him I reach the forest I saw Damon's car is parked there. I should have guessed that. "What are you doing here?"

"Accompanying you." He replied like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You don't have to be here." I said feeling guilty. He had no need to be here.

"I am not letting you go out there alone." He said in a final tone and I had no option but to give up.

"Whatever," I replied with a eye roll. We started jogging.

"So, are you going to the founders ball tonight?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"I have to, member of founding family and all that shit."

"Same here." I said dryly. It was good to know that someone felt the same way I did. After my parents death everything was even more terrible because the people kept giving me sympathetic eyes. That's something I really don't enjoy.

"Who are you going with?" He questions and I realise that I had zoned out.

"Alone. Or maybe with Bon, if she haven't got a partner either." We keep running down a particular path.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" I asked confused.

"Why don't you have a partner?" He asked his eyes focused ahead of him, but I could easily sense the curiosity in his voice.

"No-one asked me. And nor did I," I replied. I really had no desire to go this event, let alone with a partner.

"Would you like to go with me?" He blurted out of nowhere and I am surprised that he asked. I thought he would be going with any of his blonde that after the party he can drop them at their house and do, umm..., activities.

"Elena?" He said breaking my chain of thoughts.

"I would love to," I answer with a soft smile. I saw his shoulder relax at my answer, like some weight has been lifted from them and a small genuine smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

We made small talks through out the jog. I laughed more than I had in a long time. I had forgotten how it felt like to be happy. But Damon brought that side of me out in open again. I felt so carefree with him. He's the first person who's been able to make me laugh after that 'tragic night'. It's so easy to laugh with him and let go and forget all my worries.

* * *

><p>Damon will be picking me up at 7 and it's 6 now. That means I only have 1 hour to get ready. Guess I should start. If I don't wanna make him wait.<p>

I sit before the mirror in my bathroom, apply eye liner, mascara, blush, and lip gloss. I don't like to do makeup but, I have to when I have to go functions like this.

I am done doing my make up by 6:20. I then, put on the dress that I have decided to wear for today's function. It's a green ankle length dress. Today's theme is 1800 so we all have to wear dresses from that time. I am thinking if Damon will be having any suit of that time's style. Well, I don't mind if he comes in regular. Then I curl my hair. I spent my next half an hour on my hair. Till the time I am done and satisfied with my appearance it's 6:57. Damon will be here any minute now so I make my way downstairs.

Just as I reach there I hear a knock on my door. Perfect timing I thought to myself. I am nervous. I haven't be nervous in a long time. Why am I nervous by the way? Oh, yes because I am going with the hottest man in Mystic Falls. What if I don't match him? What if I don't loo-

There is another knock at my door and I open it, trying to push all the doubts a side.

"Hey." I said a little breathless. He look so fucking hot! Well he always does. But he does even more when he's dressed up in this outfit.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I knock twice before the door opens revealing a ridiculously beautiful looking Elena.

"Hey." She says breathlessly.

"Hey," I replied equally breathless.

"You look beautiful." I tell her and smile at the blush tinting her beautiful face.

"You don't look half as bad, Mister Salvatore." She compliments.

"Shall we, Miss Gilbert?" I ask holding my hand out for her. She took it without any hint of hesitation. I kiss her knuckles lightly before leading her to the car. I open the passenger door for her to climb in before making my way to the driver's side. There is a comfortable silence between us on our way to the Lockwoods. The Lockwoods are one of the founding families. They have the second biggest house in Mystic Falls, first is The Salvatore Boarding House.

I keep on sneaking glances towards Elena whenever I get a chance to. She looks so damn beautiful! I am having a very hard time keeping my eyes on road. I don't know if I will be able to keep my hands off her today if she kept looking like this. God help me!

We finally reach our destination. I give her a look that said that she need to stay put. Then I make my way to her side and open the door for her. "Why, such a gentelman, aren't you?" She said and I just smile in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

He smiled. A smile that touches his eyes. It looks so good on him. I promise I will do everything in my power to see it more often. "You should use that smile of yours more often, Mister Salvatore"

"Why, thank you for the suggestion, Miss Gilbert." He said.

We enter the Lockwood's' Estate and are greeted by Carol Lockwood - Mayor, Richard Lockwood's' wife, and Tyler's Mother. Tyler Lockwood, Care's Boyfriend.

"Elena, glad you could make it," She greets me. "Damon, I didn't know you were coming." She said with a slight edge in her voice.

"He's here as my date, Mrs. Lockwood. And Plus he's also a member of Founding Families." I said before Damon got a chance to say. I could see him smirk at Carol.

"Very well," She said. "Enjoy you time here." And turn to greet the other guests.

"Thank you for speaking for me, Miss Gilbert."

"Your welcome, Mister Salvatore." I said taking two glasses of Champagne from the waiter and passing one to Damon.

"Are you trying to get me foxed, Miss Gilbert?" He asks He wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe." I replied playfully. We keep up easy conversations the whole time.

"May I have your attention, please?" Carol spoke on the mike.

"There is a storm heading in our direction. We will not be able to continue this function. Thank you for your attention."

The drive to my house from here is of half an hour and then from there to the Salvatore house it's of 1 hour. It means it will take Damon 1 and a half hour to reach his house, and till the time the storm would have-

"You are staying in Boarding house tonight." He speaks.

"No, I can find Care and tell her to leave me on her way."

"She's not leaving. She's staying here with Tyler, I guess." He said pointing towards the couple making there way upstairs.

"Elena, there are 6 vacant rooms in the house you could use any of them. If you don't wanna share mine." He said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I will stay in one of the empty rooms." I said and he pouted. This night couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So how was it? Was it good? Okay? so-so? Tell me, please. I would really love to hear from you. So please review. I want to know what you guys think of this story. Review!**


	7. Crest and Trough Of Thunder

**A/N : Hey everyone! Love you for your reviews. You guys are amassing. And sorry for the clif hanger *evil grin*. But if you noticed this is the fastest update I have ever made. I know it is shot but, hope you like it. And don't worry from now on the updated will be more regular.**

**A very very big thanks to my awesome beta Delovefic.**

**Okay, now on with the story.**

* * *

><p>"Elena, there are 6 vacant rooms in the house you could use any of them. If you don't wanna share mine." He said and wiggled his eyebrows.<p>

"I will stay in one of the empty rooms." I said and he pouted. This night couldn't get any better.

We made our way to his car and then to his house. The storm was in full swing and the thunder and lightning were getting worse with each passing second. Whenever a new lightning stroke my eyes closed on their own accord.

"Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and saw him giving me a side glance.

"Yeah, fine." I lied. With each stroke the memories of that 'Tragic Night' came back and with it comes the grief and the regret.

We reached his house. I keep it together in front of Damon but as soon as we are in the house and he left to change in his room and get something for me to wear. I couldn't anymore. I dashed to the nearest room and cried my eyes out.

_You're not alone_  
><em>I'll listen 'till your tears give out<em>  
><em>You're safe and sound, I swear I won't let you down<em>

After 15 minutes Damon entered the room and I'm sure I look like a mess, but I can't find it in me to stop. I just can't. He rushed towards me and wrapped an arm around me, hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" He asked running his hand up and down my back.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." I said, my vision blurring again.

"What is your fault?" He questioned softly.

"My parent's death." I tell him.

"Elena-"

"If I wouldn't have got drunk that night and called my parents to pick me up, they would have been alive now." I feel his grip tighten a little around me. "It should have been me not them" I sob harder.

"Don't you dare think like that. It wasn't you fault. You didn't know what was going to happen." He said and pulled me as closer as humanly possible. My head is rested on his chest and one of his arms is around my waist holding me and he is running the other up and down my back, my arm and in my hair. I am straddling on his lap. Soon I run out of tears but his grip does not losen around me. I slowly pull out of his embrace just enough to see his face.

"Sorry" I said noticing his now tear stained t-shirt.

"Don't worry about it," He said and pulled me to my feet. "C'mon let's make some food. I am sure you are hungry." He said giving me his casual smirk.

"Yeah." I smile back a little.

"What will you like to eat?" He said like he could make anything.

"Anything you can make."

"Hmm. How about the best pasta you can ever have?"

"Are we ordering?"

"You think I can't cook it?"

"No, I mean you sure can cook. But you cannot cook the 'Best pasta I'll ever have'."

"I will take that as a challenge." He has a wicked gleam in his eyes as he winks at me.

"It is one." I gave him my own smirk. Soon forgetting that I was crying only minutes ago.

"Accepted." It so easy to go back to my normal self when I am with him.

* * *

><p>It's 9:30 and the pasta is ready. It smells amazing. I am sure I am gonna love it. He pours wine in two glasses and pasta in plates, and place one in front of me. I dig in to my pasta and it's by far the best thing I have ever had. A traitorous moan escapes my mouth at the taste. It's delicious!<p>

"Liked it?"

"Liked it? No, I loved it! It's far better than anything I have ever had! You are a great cook." I compliment honestly.

"Told ya." He said smirking.

"You have to teach me."

"What will I get in return?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. That stupid habit of his!

"You will be able to spend more time with me." I give him a cheeky grin and he smiles. A real smile.

"Hmm... Guess I can live with that."

We finish our dinner and then I go to the room I will be staying in tonight to change. Later I'll be be meeting Damon in the parlor so that we can watch a movie and chat. Damon has lend me one pair of his pajamas and shirt. It would have been a pleasure to wear it and be surrounded by his musky smell, but the damn dress I am in is to difficult to get out of.

"These damn dresses!" I cursed under my breath.

"Elena? You gonna come out." Damon shouts from other side of the door and I groan to no success.

"Can't you wait?" I said opening the door.

"Why are you still fully dressed? You have been in there for 15 minutes!"

"Well, Damon, these dresses aren't easy to remove. And usually Jenna helped me undoing it. It's a little difficult to do it all by myself." I sigh in irritation.

"Do you need help getting undressed?" He said seductively.

"No!"

"Let me help you. I don't wanna stand here all night." He said and stepped inside the room. I hesitate "I won't bite Elena. C'mon." He said and then motioned with his hands to come forward.

"I just want you to undo the buttons of my dress and then loosen the corset." He chuckles when I instruct him. "What?" I ask frowning out of confusion.

"I know how to undress a woman. You know, expri-"

"Stop right there! I got it!" I said covering my ears. He chuckles again and steps closer.

His hands are resting on my waist. Slowly, he starts trailing his hands up my spine till they reach the top. My breath hitches when his fingers touches the bare skin of my shoulder and a shiver runs down my body. My heart is pounding 1 mile per second as he undid the first botton of my dress. He undid each and every button in slow motion. Where is the hurry now?

"I can handle the rest." I said as he reaches the last button. He ignores me and traces the pattern of the corset string, and comes to stop at the knot above my tailbone. "You also asked me to loosen your corset." He whispers. My whole body heats up from his comment. He starts to loosen the strings and uses his free fingers to gently caress my sides as he moves up. My skins feels like it's burning wherever he has touched. And it's not a bad burning, it's a good one. He pulled the strings on the center of my back and then moved up. When he has finally loosened the strings he steps closer so that there is no gap left between us - his chest pressed again my back. He leans down my neck and whispers in my ear "I will be waiting for you." His voice low and husky.

After Damon left the room it takes me 20 minutes to regain control my control. Calm Down, Elena. It was nothing. He was just helping you. Nothing more. I tell myself.

After I have changed and regained control I walk to the parlor. On my way I accidentally run into Stefan as my thoughts were clouded with a blue-eyed man.

"Elena?" He ask surprised. Then he noticed the clothes I am wearing and smirks. Uh-oh not good.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I totally lost control in there. I mean, she was looking just so good like a goddess. And when my fingers came in contact with her soft skin I just wasn't able to control. I hate being like this. So out of control. I am still shocked I stopped my self before things got too heated. Guess, it was the fear that I might loose Elena if I did something stupid.

"I see my brother has found a new slut" I heard Stefan say when I was making my way to the room Elena's staying in as she has taken more than half an hour to change. After I left. That little bastard.

"We are just friends." I heard Elena saying strongly.

"Sure you are." he pauses for a few moments "B.T.W. you didn't used to rome around in my clothes before you know, you slept with me." There is a sound of a slap. I decide to step in. I see Stefan's face is red as tomato and chuckle inwardly. He deserved it.

"Brother. Why aren't you at Katherine's house? Did she kicked you out already?" I grinned when he groaned.

"None of your business." He muttered.

"I will take that as you both had a fight. Be careful Stef, she's difficult to keep." I said as Stefan leaves the room. I turn around and see Elena staring at me with a look of hurt.  
>"I am sorry about Stefan."<p>

"It's alright."

"Let's go see a movie." I say wrapping an arm around Elena and leading her to the parlor.

"Why did you make that comment about Katherine?" She asks when we are settled.

"Which one?" I asked playing dumb. But knowing full well.

"The one in which you said 'she is hard to keep'. How do you know?"

"Just like that." I said dismissively and try my best to cover the hurt and bitterness.

* * *

><p><em>When you try not to look at me<em>  
><em>Scared that I will see you hurting<em>  
><em>You're not hiding anything, no<em>  
><em>And frankly it's got me worried<em>  
><em>Nobody knows you better than I do<em>  
><em>I keep my promise, I'm fighting for you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Damon, you can tell me." I said taking his hand. I could hear the hurt behind his voice.

"It's nothing."

"Really?"

"Really." I can see his walls are up again.

"Please don't do that."

"Do what?" He asks in a cold emotionless voice.

"Nothing. I am tired. I think I should go to sleep." I said turning to go. I am such an idiot for pushing the issue. It has taken so long to built this friendship and it took just some questions for him to go back to his old ass self. But I can't help myself when my friend says such a comment about a girl whom my ex-boyfriend cheated on me with.

"Elena," He says softly. "We were going to see your favorite movie." He said holding the CD of 'A Walk To Remember'.

"Yeah, I know."

"Come, sit, please?"

"Okay." He put the CD to play and handed me the remote.

Just as I am about to push the play botton he speaks. "She's the reason I left." He says softly that I almost missed what he said. Almost.

"What?" I asked officially confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Again cliff hanger! Yup, I know I am evil. So what do you think? What happened that made Damon leave? Think think. See you soon. *evil grins*. And if you are good and review the update may show up soon!<strong>


	8. Flashbacks

**A/N: Hey everyone! An update! No, you are not halllucinating! Yeah this is REAL! I was just having some free time on my hands so I thought, why not thanks everyone who reviewed with a quick update?**

**This chapter is not pre-read as my beta is out of town. So forgive me if there are any mistakes.**

**Hope you like it!**

**And italics are present Damon's thoughts.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashbacks Damon and Katherine<strong>

**DPOV**

_**25 December 2010**_

This party is so boring. Why did I agreed to come here, again? Yeah, cause I loves my brother too much to say no to him when he asked me to come with that shimmer in his eyes. And he said he was going to introduce me to his girlfriend. What was her name? Something like Ellen or El-

"Brother, this is Elena, my girlfriend. Elena, Damon, my brother. " Stefan said when he finally made his way towards me. Elena, that's it!

His arm was resting on small of a beautiful brunette. The brunette, Elena, has olive skin, big brown doe eyes and waist length hairs. She was wearing a violet dress that reach just before her mid-thigh. It looked good on her, hugged every curve of her body and showed just sufficient cleavage.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully offering her hand. I took it and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Pleasure meeting you, Elena." I said "My brother's been going on and on about you for a time now."

"Now, has he?" She asked eyeing Stefan. And he coughed.

"Yes he has." I confirmed.

"Elena!" A blonde shouted. "Come here. Fast!"

"Sorry, I will be back in a minute." She said turning to Stefan.

"Yeah go on. I will be here."

"You didn't need to tell her I had been talking about her." He said turning to me when she left and I just smirked

"You should be glad I didn't tell her what all you said."

"You wouldn't." He said in mock horror.

"Wh-" I was cut of by the voice of a girl.

"Stefan! So good to see you." The girl said and hugged Stefan.

"You too, Kath." He said smiling.

"Who's this gentleman standing here?" She asked pointing towards me.

"Damon, my brother."

"It's nice to meet you Damon. I am Katherine Pierce, Stefan's friend."

"Same here, Katherine."

"I should go check on Elena." Stefan said and disappeared in the crowd. I took my time to appreciate Katherine.

She was wearing a black dress which, reached just below her hips. He hairs were tied up in a neat bun. There was a lot of make up on her face. She looked gorgeous.

"Drinks?" I asked.

"Sure."

The rest of the night flew away quickly. I was with Katherine the whole time. But I stopped before something happened. Rebekah is still my girlfriend. I tell myself.

_I broke up with Bekah the very next day. I know she was devastated. But I didn't have a choice. I can't cheat on her. It was hard for me. But there was something about Kath I can't resist. She was a woman who could manipulate anyone. And that attracted me toward her. I didn't know she was manipulating me also until later._

* * *

><p><em>02 January 2012<em>

I have just returned from a tour. It was a two weeks rule. This is the first time since December 2010 that I have been away from Katherine. We have been together for more than a year now. We have been keeping this a secret as, Kath doesn't want her parent to know just yet. But I am going to tell her tonight that I love her. I have planned it all out.

First I will take her to a private picnic spot just on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. There I will confess my love to her and the I will get propose her. I even bought a white gold promise band. I know she's 18 but, I love her, she loves me. Then why wait? Okay maybe we won't be getting married. But we can get engaged or at least make 'us' official.

I am making my way to my room. I just returned from my tour and am ridiculously exhausted.

"You know Elena?" I heard Anna, a girl who worked at our house said to her mother, Pearl. And stopped to listen.

"Yes, Master Stefan's girl, right?"

"She's the one."

"Why, did something happened?"

"She broke up with Stefan."

"What?!" I asked her shocked. Stefan is 18 and no-girl has ever broken up with him. He has been in many relationships. And all of them always ended with mutual understanding or Stefan dumping them.

"Nothing, Mr. Salvatore." Pearl mumbled.

"Why did she dumped him?" I asked Anna ignoring Pearl's sudden nervousness.

"I don't know." Anna said but, I could tell she was lying. She just didn't want to tell me in front of her mother. And if she is hiding something from Pearl, it has to be big.

"Pearl!" Giuseppe shouted. And this is the first time I am thankful to him. Pearl immediately went for his assistance.

"Now, tell me everything." I said to Anna when Pearl was out of earshot.

"She was saying something about him sleeping with Katherine. And cheating on her." The girl answered.

"What?!" I shouted.

"It's just what I heard." The girl said in a small voice.

I just took off in the directions of Stefan. He wouldn't do this. Stefan knew how I feel about Katherine. He would never betray me like this. And Katherine also loved me, didn't she?They are the only ones who have been close to me. Ever.

"Tell me what I heard about you and Kath is just a rummer." He looked down on floor, not meeting my eyes. And I know. It's all true.

"I tried to tell you a few times." He finally let out.

"How long has this been going?" Something tells me this is more than one night stand.

"A month."

"How could you?!" I snapped.

I am very furious. All I could see is red. I need to get out of here. This room. This house. This town. I just pick up my suitcase, from the trip I had just returned, and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now you know! What do you think? I know this chapter was ultar short but, I wanted the flashback to be a diffrent chapter. How was it? Please tell me. **


	9. Reactions

**Hey everyone! An update! Wow! In two days!**

**Special thanks to my awesome beta Delovefic.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"... just left. I called Kath the day after asking 'why did she cheat on me?' And then she told me that 'it was _always_ Stefan, but he was with you and didn't notice her more than a friend. This was all her plan to get noticed by him and win him." Damon finished. My vision was blurred with tears. How could someone do a thing like this? When Stefan betrayed me I thought no-one could ever do something _worst_. But I was _wrong_. He did. She did. I could feel exactly what Damon would have felt at that time. Stefan did something same with me. It's just _worst_ with Damon. They were the _only_ ones he trusted, and they broke it. I didn't know it was _possible_ to hate Stefan more but, now I know. He's the most horrible person alive on the earth. And Katherine, that bitchy slut! She is even worst than Stefan. I hate them both so much for putting Damon through this much pain. _**They may rot in hell!**_

I am crying and I notice that a lone tear breaks through his defenses. I wipe my tears and hug him as tightly as I can. I can't be weak. He was there in my moment of need. I will be there for him. I wrap my arms around his neck and silently telling him I am here. We sit there like this for what seem like hours. When he regains control he says "Sorry for spoiling the mood."

"It's okay," I said pulling back, not completely. There was silence for sometime until I decided to break it.

"Let's continue the movie." I said _trying_ to fill excitement in my voice, and lighten the mood.

"Do we really have to see this boring movie?"

"It's not boring! It's my favorite movie! And it is interesting!" I almost shouted.

"I am seeing a movie of your choice this time. Next time, you won't say a world when I choose the movie. Deal?"

"Deal." I tell him hitting the play button.

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake up from the ringtone of my phone, wrapped in Damon's arms on the couch. Guess we fell asleep during the movie. <em><strong>But let me make one thing clear - we didn't fell asleep cause the movie was boring or anything, we fell asleep as the day was catching up with us.<strong>_ My head is resting on his chest and his arms are holding me from around my waist. I try to wiggle out of his grip and wake him up in the process. "Morning Sunshine." He said opening his eyes.

"Morning," I said. I make my way to where my phone was ringing.

"Oh God!" I gasped.

"What happened?" Damon asked concerned.

"I didn't call or text Jenna or Jeremy last night. They are gonna kill me." He chuckles. Then I pick up her phone.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"I am sorry I didn't call last night. I am at the Salvatore's. You know the storm hit and we didn't have time so that Damon could drop me home and make it here safely. So I stayed here."

"Don't do that ever again. We called you last night but your phone kept on going on voice-mail! Why didn't you pick up? We were so worried! Jer will kill you for not calling!"

"Sorry. My phone was on silent."

"And what were you doing with Damon in the first place? I think we need to have a talk."

"I will be back in an hour."

"You better be."

"Jeremy is totally gonna _kill_ me." I tell Damon after talking to Jenna.

"Just call me when he's about to and I will come with the police to rescue you." He said biting back his laughter and failing very badly.

"Jerk."

"I am a jerk?" He said raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yes." He took one forward and I took one step backward in sync.

"Take that back." He said coming forward.

"Never." I said going backwards. I am not moving back ward cause I am scared of him or anything, but because I just _like_ to tease him.

"This is your last warning."

"What can you do?" I challenged, my back hit the wall behind me. He was so close. I was trapped between him and the wall.

"I will show you." And he was tickling me. I never thought he will do something like this to get his revenge. I giggled.

"What do you say now?" He whispered in my ear, still tickling me.

"Okay." Giggle "You aren't" Giggle "A jerk."

"I know," He said giving me a smirk. He is so close. His body is pressed against mine trapping me between the wall and him. My breath hitches when I realise how close we are. I get _dizzy_ from his close proximity. His lips are just centimeters apart from mine. _If_ I stand on tip-toes I will be able to kiss him."Damon," I was trying to make my voice come like a warning but it cane out differently, which was _far away_ from warning. I stare in his blue orbs. He is searching my eyes for any rejection, and I guess he didn't find any, cause he leans down to kiss me.

When his lips meet mine there is a spark. A shiver run down my whole body and I feel my knees go week, if it wasn't for Damon holding me, I would be lying on the ground till now. My whole body heats up, it is like I have been put on fire. His lips are soft against mine, yet passionate. I clutch his shirt. His hand travel down my back and comes to rest on my hips. I pull him close. He traces my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for permission. I part my lips and he pushes his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues fight for dominance. I pull away as breathing becomes a problem. His arms are still around my hips. He rests his forehead on top of mine and stare down in my eyes for something... I don't know what it is that he is looking for. I hope he gets it.

"Get ready, if you don't wanna be late, and make Jenna and Jeremy even more angry." He said softly.

"Yeah you are right."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, we were making our way to my house. I was still wearing Damon's clothes as I didn't have anything except that nineteenth century dress. Jenna's gonna freak out <em>very badly<em>. We pull into my house's parking lot. I bid Damon goodbye and make my way to the house. As usual he doesn't go till I am inside. Jenna is in the drawing room and comes out when she hears the door open and close.

"Did you sleep with him?" She asked wide eyed when she sees what I am wearing.

"God, No!" _Just kissed him_, I think to myself.

"Why are you wearing his cloths then?" She asked pointing at the clothes I am wearing with disgust.

"Remember, I went to the party wearing a 19th century gown, in which I couldn't have slept."

"You can't blame me," She said holding her hands up in surrender.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Yeah I know. Well, what were you doing with him in the first place?" She asked narrowing her eyebrows.

"We both didn't had dates so, we thought it's better to go with each other then go alone."

"Tell me you are not dating him."

"No, We are just friends." I said and Jenna lets out a sign of relief.

"Friends?"

"Yes," I said biting my lip. _Should I tell Jenna? Well she won't judge me. And she is the closest person to me. And we tell each-other every thing._ And I really need to tell someone else, I might bust. "Well, we kinda kissed."

"What?! What do you mean _kinda_?" She asked.

"I will tell you from the start. Just let me change,"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>I get a quick shower and change in to a half sleeves shirt and denim shorts. Jenna and I sit on my bed with hot chocolate in our hands.<p>

"Now, tell me."

"Where should I start from?"

"From the very beginning, How did you two became friends?"

"Care took me to a stupid party, there was this concept of blind date. That's where I met him first time after he returned. We drank a lot and I started rambling about all the bad things that happened to me. We drank till the time Bartender told us to leave. Then he drove me here. I asked him to stay when he has tucked me in my bed and he did, until I fell asleep. The next day I was horrified that he will tell Stefan I was crying and how weak I am. But he didn't.

So to thanks him for that I went to him the next night when I saw him at the grill. We exchanged numbers that night, well more like I forced him to give his number," I smiled at the memory "Then we started texting. And yesterday when I was in the forest for a run and he came to know he joined me. And told me I shouldn't be out there alone."

"Wait, when did you go to the forest? I came two nights ago."

"Before you woke up." I said rolling my eyes.

"Elena, I have told you not to go out there, haven't I?"

"Yeah, yeah. Should I continue?"

"Go on."

"So we were walking and then I asked him if he was going to the founder's ball. He said he has to and then he asked me if I was going with someone. I told him I wasn't. So he asked me, and I said yes. Then the storm hit. And I was compelled to go with him. We ended up at his house. We saw 'A Walk to Remember'" I missed his story on purpose "The next morning I woke up with him on the couch, from your call. We fell asleep watching the movie. After talking to you one thing lead to another and we kissed."

"Now, what?"

"Seriously, I don't know."

"Do you like him?"

"Maybe"

"Then you should talk to him."

"But what if he thinks that was a mistake?"

"From what you have told me, I don't think he does."

"Okay"

* * *

><p>I am being bored sitting in my history class when my phone vibrated indicating a new message. I don't need to open it to know it's from Damon. After that night of the founder's ball we have been texting more than ever. I have been texting him more than I text Care. And believe me it's alot. We haven't seen each other this whole week or talked about the kiss. But I will today.<p>

**From Damon :**  
>Dreaming about me?<p>

**To Damon :**  
>Maybe ;)<p>

**From Damon :**  
>I knew it.<p>

**To Damon :**  
>What are you doing?<p>

**From Caroline:**  
>Whom are you talking to?<p>

**To Caroline:**  
>No-one.<p>

**From Damon :**  
>Texting you. ;)<br>You?

**From Caroline:**  
>So you are smiling for no reason?<p>

**To Caroline:**  
>Yup.<p>

**To Damon :**  
>Lol<br>Being bored in my history class.

**From Damon :**  
>So sad. What are you doing today?<p>

**To Damon :**  
>Nothing. Why?<p>

**From Damon :**  
>I was thinking maybe we could see some movies. As I am bored.<p>

**To Damon :**  
>Yeah, I think I could handle that.<p>

**From Damon :**  
>Okay. My place whenever you feel like.<p>

**To Damon :**  
>Okay. I will be there at 7:30.<p>

* * *

><p>It's 7:00 and I am almost ready to go when I hear a knock on the front door. <em>Who could that be?<em> I thought to myself making my way downstairs. When I open the door I see my _girlfriends_ - Caroline, Bonnie, Rebekah - standing there.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"We are crashing here. Since you don't have time for us." Rebekah said.

"It's not like that."

"Oh, really?" Care said.

"You were going somewhere?" Bonnie asked noting my dressing. I decided to wear a pink top and black denim shorts.

"I was going to meet a friend."

"Who?" Care asked coming inside the house. Bon and Bekah followed her.

"Nobody. I will just tell him I won't be able to make it." I tell them. I _don't want_ them to make judgments about him.I don't think I could listen to them after what he told me on the founder's ball night.

My phone starts ringing. I know it will be Damon so I reach to pick it up but, before me Care takes it.

"What type of name is 'Mr. Cocky'?" _Yeah, I saved his number on this name._

"Care! Phone!"

"No, I guess I will talk to your mystery man." She replied. I tried to grab my phone but she answered it.

"Hello." She said.

"Elena's phone?"

"Yes. By the way, who are you 'Mr. Cocky'?"

"What?"

"Care!" I said finally taking from her. "Sorry. That was Caroline," I explained.

"Who is 'Mr. Cocky'?" He asked.

"Like you don't know." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hmm." He said trying to sound hurt.

"Elena! Talk to us also." Rebekah shouted. And I glared at her.

"Umm, can you give me a minute. I will call you." I told Damon.

"Okay." He said.

"Who was that?" Bonnie asked.

"Was he your _boyfriend_?" Bekah said.

"Are you dating _secretly_?" Care questioned.

"No! Why do everybody think that?" I mean first Jenna now three of them.

"Is he the guy whom you have been texting for couple of weeks?" Care shot ignoring what I said.

"Yes. How long are you staying?" _I want to go to Damon._

"We may sleep over." Bekah informed.

"Ugh! Let me tell him I won't be able to make it. And don't shout or say anything while I am on call." I told them.

"Okay. But you will have to tell us who he is."

"Hmm."

I took my phone out and called him. I made my way to the kitchen to get some _privacy_.

"Hello." His velvety voice said.

"Hey. I won't be able to make it today."

"Why? Everything fine?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just that my girlfriends showed up. And are staying for sleep over."

"Oh." He said. And I can tell he is pouting.

"Don't worry. We will meet tomorrow."

"Hmm. So, you are ditching me for your girlfriends."

"Don't be like that. I will come tomorrow, promise."

"Okay. Have fun."

"Will try."

"Bye Lena"

"Bye. Talk to you latter." I said before hanging up.

When I went outside I saw all three of them acting like they are busy in a conversation. But I know they heard each and every word I said on the phone.

"Don't try to act like you didn't hear it." I tell them.

"Who was it?" Care asked.

"I am not telling you."

"Why?" Bekah said.

"Cause you don't like him."

"You have to tell us." Bon tried.

"One condition." I said knowing they _weren't gonna stop_ till they got the name out of me.

"What?" All the three asked excitedly.

"No judgement."

"Will try our best." Bon said.

"Damon."

"What?" Care asked.

"Damon as in Damon Salvatore?" Bekah questioned.

"That the womanizing jackass, who plays with each and every girl's heart?" Bon said.

"Stop right there. I told you, no judgement." Care glares at me.

"Elena, don't you remember what he did with Rebekah?" Bon said.

"Of course she doesn't." Care said.

"I do. And he has a reason for it. I wasn't his fault." _It was Katherine's. She manipulated him._

"Then whose was it?" Care asked.

"Can't tell you."

"Now you are keeping secrets?" Bon asked.

"Yes" I said firmly closing the topic. Rest of the night we didn't talk about this topic.

* * *

><p>I and Bekah are sleeping in my room and Care and Bon will be sleeping in Jenna's room. She left for work yesterday and will be back after a week.<p>

"What was the reason?" Bekah asked when we were lying on my bed.

"What did he tell you?"

"That he doesn't love me anymore."

"He _loved_ you."

"I know."

"How?"

"I just do."

"You should know what he did was to _save_ you from a bigger heart break."

"I knew he was lying but that didn't mean it hurt any less." She said broken.

"I am sorry." I said turning to hug her.

"It's alright. Now, I have Matt."

"Yes" I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? Hope it was good as now you won't be getting an update till 8th June. I am going out of station.<strong>


	10. Hell!

**A/N:- Hey everyone! I am back! An update, as promised. I am very very sorry for the wait. Forgived? Please?**

**A very big thanks to my beta Delovefic.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I wake up from the sound of my alarm going off. I look over the desk clock and see it's 6 o'clock in the morning. I get up, put on my jogging uniform. I glance at the clock 6:15 am and I am ready to leave. I pick up my phone, car keys and make my way down to my car. When I am settled in the car I open a new message and text Damon. It's been a whole day we didn't talk. Yesterday I had to spend my whole day with my girlfriends.

**To Damon:**  
>Good morning.<p>

**From Damon:**  
>Please tell me you are not up to go for a jog to that forest!<p>

**To Damon:**  
>You got me. ;)<p>

I didn't get a reply from him. I was worrying why hadn't he replied. I parked my car in front of the forest and spotted his car there. _Of course! Should have guessed._

"You know you don't have to come with me." I said.

"I know." he replied. "And do you know you can also go to the park to jog?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's not safe here." I said with the roll of my eyes and started to jog on a trail between the dense trees.

"Will you ever stop coming here?"

"Nope. But, you know you can."

"You know there has to be someone here to save when you will be like a damsel in distress. So, I can't stop coming here till the time you don't." He said trying to convince me.

"You should know that all my friends and family members have tried to talk me out of this but, none of them worked. And I can protect myself."

"Why do you like it here, anyways?"

"This place is quiet and saves me the opportunity to bump into someone."

"Yeah you can't bump into anyone except the wild animals."

"I know how to protect myself without your help."

"Really? Please, enlighten me."

"If an animal comes I will climb any near by tree and sit there till the time it is gone."

"Is that your super plan to save yourself?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup."

Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. My back was pressed flushed against his chest, one of his arm was holding me from around my neck and the other from around my stomach. His hot breath was making my skin tingle where it blew on my earlobe.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I asked breathless.

"This is how fast it will take for anything to harm you." He whispered in my ear.

"I wasn't prepared." I told him.

"Animals won't be saying 'I am coming, I am coming' before they attack you." He said drawing random patterns on the skin of my belly which was reviled as my tank top slid up a little. "I will give you one other chance. I will leave you and you have to run away from me, climb a tree, what-so-ever you wanna do. And I will be trying to catch you. If you win, I will not bring this topic up again. But, if I win, you will either stop coming here or won't come here alone at least. Deal?"

"Deal." I said as I know no-one can beat me in racing and climbing a tree.

I started running as soon as he let go of he towards the nearest tree. After sometime Damon started chasing. I reached the tree and as I was about to start climbing Damon caught my waist and turned me around and backed me till the time my back hit the tree and his body was pressed against mine leaving no space between us.

"You lost." He said. His lips were so close making it difficult for me to think. They were so soft. My mind drifted back to the kiss we shared in his house. My eyes connected with his blue ones and it felt like there was nothing around us. Just him and me. We both started to lean froward, it was like a magnetic pull pulling us towards each other.

When our lips touched an electric shiver ran down my whole body. If it wasn't for Damon's support I would have fallen by now. I could feel every inch of his body pressed against mine. Suddenly, I broke the kiss. "What the hell?" he said. As he rested his forehead against mine and let his eyes close, we both breathing hard.

"Damon..." I said and this got his attention and his eyes fluttered open.

"I am sorry." He said backing away I could see the regret in his eyes.

My eyes started watering as I said "It's okay." He noticed this and cupped my face. "I promise I won't kiss you again if you don't want me to. I just lost control this time." His eyes full of intensity as they stared into mine. "You won't regret giving me another chance."

"Okay." I said and started walking back to where my car was standing "I have to go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- How was it? I know I am the worst! Sorry but, the charecters weren't listening to me! What could I have done? This wasn't the way I planned this chapter to go! Really! I swear!**


	11. Silly Fears

**A/N: Yup! An update! This is me making up for lost time! Hope you like this one as well. Thank you all for your reviews! I love them all! They are amassing! And my inspiration also.**

**Some of you were confused why Elena reacted the way she did. Hope this chapter explains her inner turmoil.**

**A very big thanks to my beta Delovefic! You are the best!**

**P.S.: You know what?! We crossed 50 reviews! Yay! I am so happy! And we are just 4 reviews away from crossing 60!**

**Sorry for the long A/N. Now, on with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Two whole weeks. Two whole weeks of absolute misery. Two weeks of pain. Two weeks since I last saw or talked to Damon. He did text and called me over the period time but I didn't reply or picked any of his calls. I thought about calling him sometimes, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I am not strong enough to be with him but, just as a friend. And that day, in the forest, when I saw regret in his eyes, I knew he didn't feel the same way. I am not saying I love him but what I feel for him is something more than friendship that I am sure of.

When I reached home that day, I cried my eyes out in my bed. Jenna found me lying on my bed with red eyes when she came to check on me. I told here everything that happened and she sat there and listened patiently and also when I cried. She is the best aunt one could ask for. Today she persuaded me to invite all three of my girlfriends and go out. She said that it will be a good change for me. I didn't tell anyone of them what happened cause I know they will give more judgement if I did. We have all agreed on meeting at the Grill in an hour.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Grill<strong>

"Hey everyone!" I said when I reached their table.

"Hi!" They all said in unison and hugged me one by one.

"I am so glad all of us are here! It's been so long since we had a girls' night!"

"Care, we just had a girls' night around two weeks ago, where all three of you broke into my house. Remember?" I said.

"Yeah" She replied with a snort and eye roll. And to this both, Bekah and Bon, and me started laughing.

"I thinks it's time for drinks." Bonnie said.

"Yes." Care said clapping her hands.

"I am in." I said.

"Me too." Bekah said.

"What do you say we do tequila shots?" Care asked.

"Okay." We all said in unison.

We made our way to the bar and placed our orders. From the corner of my eye I noticed Bonnie share some longing looks with my brother, Jeremy. And he also returned them. _Weird. Did I miss something?_ I thought to myself.

"I will be back in a sec." Bonnie said.

"Where are you going?" Bekah asked.

"Washroom"

"I also need to go to the washroom." I told them.

We both made our way to the washroom. I actually didn't wanted to pee I just wanted to talk to her alone. When Bonnie came out I asked "Is there something I should know about?"

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"You know what I mean. Is something going on between you and my brother?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Will you please answer?" I pushed.

"Will you be too mad if I said maybe?"

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" I questioned.

"I mean he said he has some feelings for me but I told him we can't. He convinced me that it was alright if I feel the same way. I said yes I do. But that's it. I told him We can't go on before I talk to you and it's fine with you. I don't wanna lose you." I stare at her dumbfounded.

"You are saying you and Jer, my brother, have feeling for each other?" I asked making sure I heard her correct. She nodded. I let it sink in for a moment then said, "Then you shouldn't wait for my opinion. I am happy if both of you are happy." I told her with a smile. Her face lit up like I have told her she just won a lottery and could shop forever and whatever she wants! And she took me in a bone-crushing hug. "You know you are the best!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>The rest of the night flew by smoothly. Just one <em>difficulty<em>. Damon entered the Grill. But he didn't come and talk to me for which I am thankful. We, I and my girlfriends, talk, drink, talk some more, drink some more. Well they drink, I didn't drink that much but, enough to feel buzzed. They all have a ride home but I have to drive myself. As Jer and Matt work here, at the Grill, Bon and Bekah will going with them. I know I can tag along with Bon and Jer but I don't wanna be the hurdler in their way, if you know what I mean. Which leaves Care and me. Care will be leaving with her boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood. Yeah, they are a thing now. I have missed so much in past two weeks.

It's 12 and Matt's and Jer's shift just ended. So they are leaving with Bekah and Bon. Care asked me if I want Ty to leave me on his way but, I decline her offer. And head to parking lot to drive home and bid them goodbye.

I was struggling with my key to open the car door. Guess I drank more than I thought. I hear his velvety voice, "What are you trying to do?" I ignore him and keep on trying to focus on opening the door. He came near and held my arm and turned me around and stated "You have been ignoring me." His closeness is making me feel more buzzed. I jerked his hand away and took a step away, trying to get away from him and said "No, I have been busy." In a rude tone, thinking this will make him leave. And resume opening the door. Finally I open the door and am about to step in when Damon wraps his arms around my waist and said "You know you can't drive like this. Drunk."

"I am not Drunk. I am just a little buzzed." I said trying to get out of his grip. But this only caused his grip to tighten around me.

"I will drive you home. You are not going to drive." He declared.

"I am not leaving my car here." I said in same tone.

"I will drive you in your car." He said in a voice that said no-more-bullshit. I don't know why but I nodded and went to sit in the passenger seat. I blame it all on the alcohol that I have consumed.

The ride to home is short and quiet. I fell asleep half way through it though.

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

I watch her sleep. She looks so carefree when she's sleeping. So beautiful. I don't know why she is ignoring my calls. I promised her I won't lose control again. When I kissed her the first time in my house I promised I will talk to her about it. Tell her I like her. Want us to be more than friends. And I even planned on talking to her after the jog. But I don't know what came over me and I kissed her. Again! I regretted it. And when she pushed me I thought - still think - she didn't feel the same way. So I told her I won't kiss her again. And she was crying and then she went away. Stopped picking my calls. Stopped replying to me messages. Cut me out of her life. I have missed her so much in these past two weeks.

Finally we reach her house. I pick her up in my arms and ring the bell. Her aunt, Jenna, opens the door. A confused expression painted on her face.

"She fell asleep in the car. I am just dropping her home." I tell her in a whisper.

"Okay."

I make my way to her bedroom and lay her on the bed softly. I stare at her sleeping form a few moments before leaving her to her sleep.

"How will you go home?" Jenna asked concerned.

"I will walk to the grill, pick up my car and drive home."

"It's 12:30 and it will be around 2 when you reach home. You could have an accident cause of no sleep. So you will be sleeping here only." She ordered.

"Jenna, it's really fine. I will handle."

"No more discussions." She said in a stern voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? How will Elena react when she finds Damon in her house in the morning? Angry? Happy? Embarrassed? How will she react according to you? Please tell! Please! I am a bit confused, which emotion I should go with? And your reviews keep me posting. So please, review!**

**P.S.: Did anyone of you saw Ian's post? He posted a picture of Damon's gravestone! And did anyone of you read Paul's and Nina's interview? If anyone of you did, please PM me. I am going to blast if I don't talk to someone 'bout it!**

**P.P.S.: Is there anyone out there who follows 'The Originals'? Please tell me! I will like to talk about that also!**


	12. The Reunion

**A/N : Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter!**

**Special thanks to Delovefic for pre-reading and putting up with me!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Elena! Time to wake up, darling!" Jenna screamed in my ear.<p>

"It's Sunday Aunt Jenna." I told her keeping a pillow on my ears to block out her voice.

"I know baby, but you have someone waiting for you." Jenna said sitting on my bed.

"Who?" I grumbled. "It's just," I look over my clock to check the time "7 am!"

"Damon." She replied in a sing-song-voice.

"What?!" I asked, suddenly wide awake. "What is he doing here? This early?"

"He stayed here." She told calmly.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Guess you will have to talk to him to know. So, wake up and get ready. See you at breakfast table in 10."

* * *

><p>I am really nervous and embarrassed. I haven't seen him in so long! And now I will have to and I'm embarrassed cause, I don't remember how I acted last night. But, I know one-thing for sure, I was a bitch to him.<p>

I took a few calming breaths before making my way downstairs. I can do this. I will do this.

"Morning 'Lena" Jer said.

"Morning."

"Hey Elena." Damon said from the chair he was sitting on.

"Hi." I replied not meeting his eyes.

"See, Damon helped me in making scrambled eggs and bacon C'mon taste it and tell me how is it?"

"Is it safe to eat this?" Jer whispered to Damon, but loud enough for Jenna and me to hear, which made me and Damon crack up.

"Jeremy Gilbert!" Jenna yelled playfully. "I am not such a horrible cook."

"Whatever you say Aunt Jenna."

" Jenna I will be heading to the Grill to meet some friends after breakfast."

"Sure." Jenna said.

"Which friends?" I whispered to which Jer blushed but regained before anyone except me could notice.

"Some new friends."

"Oh, oh, oh! you are going on a date with Bonnie!" I gushed.

"Um... it's.. no...yes." He finally let out.

"I am so happy for you Jer."

* * *

><p>"Elena, I am going out for shopping." Jenna said. I know she doesn't have anywhere to go. She's just giving Damon and me <em>'our space'.<em>

"Yeah, yeah." I said rolling my eyes.

I went to the drawing room where I saw Damon waiting for me.

"Um.. Thanks for driving me home yesterday."

"No problem," He said standing up and walking towards me with a predatory look. I took a instinctive step backwards. "But the question is, why have you been ignoring me?" He asked, still taking steps towards me.

"No, I have been busy." I said going back till my back hit the wall.

"Bullshit." He said almost angry, en-locking me between him and the wall.

"Really." I said not meeting his eyes.

"Look at me. " He said. I looked up to see his crystal blue eyes staring back at me. There were so many emotions in his eyes - hurt, pain, anger.

"I was busy." I finally manage to say.

"I don't believe you."

"Why?"

"Is this because of the kiss in the forest?" He asked ignoring my question.

"No." I said in a small voice. Tears filling my eyes at the memory.

"Elena.." He said cupping my face. "I am sorry." At this hell broke and I started crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. I didn't answer, just kept on crying.

"Please, Elena, tell me." He said tenderly.

"Cause I like you, Idiot!" I finally shouted not able to keep it inside anymore.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I know you don't feel the same way. And we can be friends..." I kept on talking till he cut me off with a kiss.

This kiss wasn't like the first two we have shared. This was more demanding and passionate.

"I like you too." He said and started kissing me again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I think it was too lame, but, my beta said otherwise. What do you think? How was it? OK-OK? Or Bad?**


	13. First true Date

**A/N: Hey everyone! The date got more votes to the Date it it!**

**Thanks to me beta Delovefic! You are great!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Why are you crying?" He asked. I didn't answer just kept on crying.<em>

_"Please, Elena, tell me." He said tenderly._

_"Cause I like you, Idiot!" I finally shouted not able to keep it within me anymore._

_"What?" He asked shocked._

_"I know you don't fell the same way. And we can be friends..." I kept on talking till he cut me off with a kiss._

_This kiss wasn't like the first two we have shared. This was more demanding and passionate._

_"I like you, too." He said and started kissing me again._

"Will you go out with me?" Damon asked after kissing in one last passionate kiss.

"Is that even a question?" I replied with a smirk.

"Be ready, at 7 tonight." He said and pulled me in for another kiss. His kisses were like drugs, once you have tasted you want more and more.

"Aww.." We broke apart when we heard someone squeal.

"Oooh! Jenna!"

"I will see you in the evening." Damon said and left the house.

"So..." Jenna said.

"You planned this didn't you?"

"Of course I did! You both were having so many misunderstandings and you were both hurting. How could I not!"

"Okay, I understand. No need to hyper. Now, help me choose a dress for the evening."

"Oh! You are going on a date!" I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

It's 6:58 and I have just parked in front of Elena's house. I am really nervous for tonight. What if I screw up? I haven't been to a date in so long.

Suck it up, Salvatore! I shout at my self in my mind and knock at the front door.

"Hi," I greet Elena breathlessly. She is wearing a strapless mid-night blue dress that ends just above her mid-thigh. It's starts tightly fitted and then flows out, there are no words to describe how beautiful she looks.

"Hey."

"You look beautiful, if it's not obvious."

"You also look quite handsome."

"Shall we?" I said offering my arm.

" Yes, why not." She replied taking it.

* * *

><p>"The boarding house?" Elena asked when I park the car in the driveway.<p>

"Yes," I simply reply. Elena didn't ask anymore questions just held my hand and followed me inside the boarding house.

"Before we enter I want you to wear this," I said giving her a blindfold.

"Please, if you trust me." I said when she gives me a confused look.

She put on the blindfold and I guide her to the dinning room. I take off her blindfold.

There in front of us is a round table with a white sheet and thousands of rose petals spread on it. In the centre there was a set of three glass candle holder with lit candles.

"That's amazing." She said and kissed me lightly.

"I am glad you liked it."

"Would you like to start the dinner?" I asked while setting her on the chair.

"Sure."

"Anna!" I shouted for her to bring the dinner.

First comes our campari drink. Then Italian pasta with meatballs accompanied by salad nicoise. After this cheese and fruits.

"Did you cook?" Elena asked after finishing.

"Yes."

"It was just so fabulous! Loved it! You are the best cook in the world!"

"Good to know you liked it." I said proudly.

"Not liked it, loved it!" Then she stood up came to me and kissed me with hunger.

"What was that for?"

"For being you, and not giving up on me in the tow weeks when I didn't pick your calls and ignored you." After that I took her in for another passionate kiss.

"You know dessert is still left."

"Oh! What? I don't think I have any space left in my stomach"

"Poor, Tiramisu and Grappa. Now they will go to waste." I said knowing that she loved Tiramisu.

"You made Tiramisu?! That's my favourite. You are gonna get me fat!" She said and pouted.

"C'mon pouty!"

* * *

><p>After we finished dinner, we talked and talked and talked. She told me stories about her childhood. Her friend's reaction when she told them we are friends. And that little Gilbert got herself a girlfriend, Bonnie.<p>

Too soon for both of us it was time for her to go home.

"I will have to go." She said when it was 11.

"Why?" I pouted.

"Cause Jenna will kill me if I didn't."

"We wouldn't want that."

"Yup."

After that I drove her to her house and kissed her one last time on the porch And came back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Did you liked it? Please tell!**

**Have anyone of you read a story in which Elena asks Katherine for help cause Damon's been distance since Stefan came back? It was something like Stefan was gone but when he return's Damon becomes distant thinking that now that Stef's back Elena will go back to him. So Elena thinks of a plans, i.e. Katherine will convince Damon to go with her to some ball or a gala, something like that. And Elena will go with Stefan. Then on the night of Gala/Ball/what-so-ever they will switch places. So that Elena will be with Damon and Kath will be with Stef. Elena thought maybe Damon will tell he has feeling for Elena to Elena (Thinking she is Kath) and Stefan will do the same to Kath (Thinking she is Elena) On the next morning they will tell the Salvatore that they had switch place and revile themselves.**

**Please PM or Review it you know about the story.**


	14. It all goes up and then down

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**This is my favorite chapter. I know many of you won't be liking this but, I have been waiting to write and post this chapter since I started the story. I wish you like this too. I have this chapter written with me for quite sometime but I didn't know where should I put this. And I was trying to write 14th chapter and I just ****came across this and I thought this will fit perfectly here.**

**And I found the story I was looking for. Thanks to _itwillalwaysbedamon_ for helping me out. The story's name is '**Partners in Crime**', for those who were looking for it.**

**Special thanks to my beta Delovefic. BTW, she published a new fiction called '**L****ight In The Dark**' It's an amassing fic, go check it out!**

**We are almost at 90, just _two_ reviews more and we will cross it!**

**It's been a long A/N so I will tell you the reason for my late update in the end.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It's 6:30 now. I am ready. I decided to wear a purple half sleeves top and white shorts. I rush to my car turn the engine on and take off to the Salvatore Boarding house. When I was driving a thought came to my mind. <em>Stefan will also be there.<em> I slow down. I will have to see him again. I hate him. I have already wasted 4 months on him after break up. And even though it's been 2 years I still can't help but hate him. But I can't - _won't_ - let him stop me from enjoying myself this time.

When I pull into the drive way of Salvatore boarding house I see Stefan's car is not there. I let out a sigh of relief. I know I thought I am not gonna let him affect me but it's hard. I walk up to the door and ring the bell. After few seconds I hear movement on the other side of the door. And in a few second the door opens to reveal a devilish hot looking Damon. He's wearing all black - black button down, black pj's.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully.

"Hi. Glad you came." He says with a wide smirk. "I knew you couldn't resist me." I just roll my eyes.

"You gonna invite me in, aren't you?"

"Yup. C'mon in" He said opening the door wider.

"Follow me." He said going up stairs. We entered his room. I know it's his cause Stefan once told me when he was giving me the tour of the house when I first came here.

"Your room?" We are just going to see movie and I don't think he has any T.V. in his room.

"Elena, I am not gonna try anything with you," He said with a smirk and I roll my eyes,"It's just that, I don't want you to run into Stefan. I know you hate him and all." I give him a smile and follow him inside the room.

"It just that I didn't know you had a TV in your room."

"Just wait and watch." When we enter his room I am greeted by a big, _**way too big**_, 65 inch TV.

"So what are we gonna watch?"

He walks me to his CD collection. He owns thousands of CD's! I am totally aware my mouth is hanging open. The last time he just picked up the CD I asked so I didn't get a chance to see his CD collection.

"All these belong to you?"

"Yup. But some of them are of my mother." I can hear sadness in his voice. Stefan never talked about his mother. Guess it's cause she died 3 years after giving birth to him. But Damon might have known her, he might be around 8 back then.

"I am sorry about her." I say keeping a hand on his arm.

"It was a long time ago."

"But pain like that doesn't go away."

"Shall I choose the movie?" He said changing subject.

"Hmm," I said eyeing the CD's "Go on"

"Now, let me see," He said looking up and down the CD's "How's this?" He said showing me the CD of 'The Ring'.

"It's a horror movie" I protested. I hate horror movies.

"Yeah"

"I hate them"

"Last time we saw the movie of your choice and I did't say a thing. Right?"

"Right," I said in a small voice.

"Nothing's gonna happen. It's just a movie."

"I know."

We put 'The Ring', his movie, to play. It started soon. We both were sitting on his bed. Our heads resting on the headboard. When the first horror scene came I jumped. I was going to fall off the bed but Damon caught me by wrist and pull me towards himself. I buried my head in his chest. He was narrating the scene to me. When the scene ended the let go of me. I tried to watch the movie. And whenever any scary scene came we will do the procedure again - I will bury my face in his chest, he'll narrate me the scene. Till the time the movie ended I was just going to melt down, if it wasn't Damon holding me.

"Let's go cook" He said after the movie ended.

"Yeah" I said following him to the kitchen. "So what are we making?"

"Pizza"

"What should I do to help?"

"You should just sit there like a good girl," He told pointing towards the bar stools "And let me work." I tried to protest but it doesn't affect him in the least bit. After some time I went to the washroom and when I returned suddenly the light went off. I am scared. First that horror movie and now this light. I am sacred to hell!

"Damon" I call his name.

No reply.

"Damon!" I shout.

Still no reply. I start to panic. My heart is racing. "Where are you?"

It's all dark! And I am phobic to dark. And why isn't he answering?! He's fine... right? Nothing's happened to him? There are tears in my eyes. Suddenly two arms wrap around my waist from behind, I shout at the top of my lungs. "Ghost!" There are tears in my eyes. Then I hear him chuckle from behind me. The lights are back after sometime. And it all fit in place. This was Damon's prank.

I just stomp off to his room, grab my car keys and make my way downstairs to the front door but before I could open it Damon grabs arm and turns me around.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Home."

"I am sorry. Don't cry." He said genuinely, wiping my tears. I jerked his hand away and turned around to leave. I can hear him calling my name from behind me but I don't turn around. I have to get out of here. As. Soon. As. Possible.

I sit in my car and drive away. I know I am driving very fast. Probably 80 miles per hour. But I don't care. I didn't go home instead I turn to go to the cemetery. I stop in front of the cemetery gate, climb down and make my way to my parent's grave. I know most of the people would go home, shut the door and try to sleep their fear off. It's cause they feel safe in their home. But I feel safe near my parents. I always come here when I am sad or upset or scared, and presently I am all the above. People are scared of cemetery but it's the opposite with me. My phone is ringing. I know it's Damon so I just ignore it. It keeps on ringing so I shut it off after some more ringing.

I make my way to my parents grave. Some tree branches are cutting down my thigh but I don't care. It's freeing out here and I am regretting my decision to wear shots. When I reach them I sit down beside them.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad." I said to them "You know what happened today? How could you? Let me tell you. I went to Damon's house..." I narrate them the whole scene. "...You know when the light returned he was him laughing and everything fitted in place." I could feel tear flowing down my face. "I know he doesn't know I have achluophobia but then also. And even though I am achluophobic I was still worrying about him. Does anyone do this? No, right?" And then suddenly one line that my mom used to say came in my mind '_When you love someone you can overcome your darkest fear._'

"No! No! That can't be true." I whisper but I know it's true. I am in love with Damon Salvatore. And this was the last thought I remember before going to unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

What did I do? I didn't think she would react like this. I should have thought. I am so stupid. And now she isn't even picking up my phone. I keep on trying and after 6 calls when I try the 7th call it's switched off. I am very worried about her. She was driving so fast. I just wish nothing happened to her, but if... No I can't think like that! I grab my car keys and make my way to her house. When I reached her house I rang the bell of her house. Jeremy opens the door.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"Where is Elena?"

"Wasn't she with you?"

"Yes, she was. But then I did a prank and she just stomped off."

"What did you do?" He asked angrily.

"Whoa. Cool down. I just shut the light off and surprised her by putting my arms around her from behind." His eyes wide when I finished.

"It was all dark?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"She's afraid of dark. She's achluophobic. It really scares the hell out of her. Oh my god! I will kill you if something happened to her," He said angrily. And believe me he is very very serious. I don't know why but it scared the shit out of me. "This can't happen again." He mummer to himself. Again?

"What do you mean again?" I asked.

"When last time the lights of our house went off last she freaked out and went somewhere and came back the next day with high fever." He explained.

"Did she tell you where did she go?"

"No," He said trying to call her. "God dammit! Her phone is switched off."

"Is there anyplace where she goes when she is upset?"

"Umm..." He said trying to think "I don't know."

"Do you have number of her friends?"

"Yes. I have."

"Call them." I commanded. I am getting really worried about Elena. God I am such a idiot! I was pacing the length of their porch while he called all her friend. Trying to think where she could have gone. "Cemetery" I shouted. Jeremy looked at me confused. "She once told me she feels safe with her parents" I explained. "I will go check there and you wait here in case I am wrong and she comes back home." I tell him before rushing in my car and turning the engine on.

* * *

><p><strong>At Mystic Falls Cemetery.<strong>

The sight in front of me breaks my heart. Elena's lying there unconscious, there are dried tear stains on her cheeks and a few cuts on her thighs. It breaks me seeing her like that. And it kills me knowing this is all because of me. I sit down next to her and oh god! She's freezing. I lift her in my arms and take her in the car and on the heater. I wish she is fine. Please god.

When I reach the house Jeremy's still pacing in front of the door. I take Elena out of the car. Jeremy's eyes widen when he sees his sister. He opens the door when I reach there. I tell him to call the doctor and then I carry Elena upstairs, to her room. I put her down on the bed gently as if she will break. Then I go to the washroom grab a washcloth and a bowl full of water and come back to the room.

My hands are trembling as I wash her wounds. I am such a idiot! I shouldn't have let her leave. I should have asked her what was the problem. I should have calmed her down. I should have done anything but let her leave. She is like this all cause of me. I am the world's dumbest person alive on this planet. I hate myself so much. I should have guessed that she might fear dark. She told me she was there when, her parent's drowned in the car.

After some minutes I hear a knock followed by Jeremy, entering the room with Dr. Fell.

"Is she going to be fine?" I asked her when she finished examine her.

"She most probably will be, she just have a fever and a few wounds. And the wounds are not too bad," She said politely,"But, here are some medicines she should take." She said writing the names of some medicines.

"I will look to it, that she doesn't miss them," I told her.

"Thanks for coming at this time of hour, Meredith." Jeremy said.

"No problem," Meredith then bid us goodbye and left.

"Go, sleep. I am not leaving her side till, I know she is fine." I told Jeremy.

"Okay, but call me if you need anything."

"Yeah." I said lamely and Jeremy left the room leaving me and Elena alone.

"I am so sorry Lena," I told the unconscious figure lying in front of me."I the world's biggest Idiot." I took her hand in mine and sit on the chair beside her. I keep on stroking her hand all night long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did you liked it? I wish you did. Finally Elena figured her feelings about Damon. And I am sorry for the long wait. My school started and then I got my exams date-sheet and I was so busy studying. Then also I could have updated soon but my fave story _'What if?' by ejejay123_ was update after such a long time and after I read it I wasn't able to concentrate on this story. I am soo... sorry! I will try and update I will try to update as soon as possible, but as I told you I have to study for exams. But I promise I will update whenever I find time.**


	15. Everything's fine

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**We crossed 100 reviews! I can't believe we did it! I can't believe this story got so many reviews! I am so happy! Thanks to each and everyone of you who reviewed!**

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'**

**A very big thanks to my Beta, Delovefic. She has a very big role in the success of this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I wake up the next morning on my bed. How did I get here? I freaked out when Damon played his prank then I went to the cemetery. I was talking to my parents and then I realised... I love Damon. Oh my god! I am in love with Damon Salvatore!

Someone's grip on my hand tightened. Who am I with? I slowly open my eyes and see Damon sitting there in front of me holding my hand, eyes closed. From as much as I know if he has been in the same position I am sure his neck must be stiff.

I am so embarrassed of what I did last night. He didn't know I was achluophobic and I just stomped off without giving any explanation. I am such a big Idiot! I have to apologise to him. I can't leave things like this.

I slowly get up and shake him. He wakes up with a jerk and is suddenly alerted,"Elena, are you okay? Why are you standing? Sit down! You are not well!" He said going all cave man on me and pushing me on the bed.

"Damon!" I said taking his hand and pulling him to sit on the bed with me,"I am sorry." I said,"I know you didn't know that I was achluophobic. And yet I didn't stay. I am so sorry."

"You have no need to be sorry 'Lena. I shouldn't have done that. I am the world's biggest jackass. I am sorry." He said and I could see the guilt in his eyes. I can tell it's eating him from inside.

"Hey," I said cupping his face,"You didn't know. You don't have to be sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I should have guessed."

"Damon, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. You did a normal prank not knowing about my fear. I freaked out." I said softly.

"Yeah I guessed." He said.

"Are you gonna kiss me now, or what?" I said playfully. Just as I finished this his lips were against mine, and his hands slide down to my waist, pulling me closer. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for permission and I parted my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

_11th July. Today is my dad's birthday. He would have been 50 today. I had such a big party planned. I was gonna invite all of his hospital staff, friends, acquaintances, everyone. I was gonna order a grand cake, it will would have been designed as a hospital as he was a doctor. I miss him so much. He was the best dad anyone could ask for. They both, mom and dad, were the BEST. I miss them so much. I wish I was in their place._

_There, Jenna is banging. I know I should open it, go out, be normal. But here I am sitting in my room, crying, letting my thoughts away. I know I should stop. After all it's been around 9 months. But, I can't. Not today. There are someday when I miss them so much that I wish..._

"Elena, baby, open up," I heard Damon. Wait, is that Damon?

"Damon?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes, baby. It's me," He said softly.

"No, go away." I replied sobbing. I don't want him to see me like this. Hell, I don't even want to be like this. All vulnerable and weak.

"Elena. Open. The. Door." He said in a stern voice.

"No," I said still sobbing.

No reply.

After some 15 minutes, I heard my window opening, and Damon entering my room through it. My eyes widened,"Go away." I cried.

"Nope," He said,"Do you know how difficult it is to climb up your room?" He questioned walking up to me.

"Please," I pleaded him to leave me alone. He ignored my pleading and sat next to me, put his arms around my neck and waist, and pulled me closer. He started stroking my hair and whispering soothing words in my ears.

"It's gonna be okay."

"No, it isn't," I sobbed harder.

"Shhh... It's fine. I am here."

"They died because of me. If I would have just listened to them and didn't get in to the fight, they would be sitting right here. We would be having fun. It's all my fault. I hate my self for what I did to them."

"You didn't do anything darlin',"

"You don't know what happened,"

"So, tell me. Let it out."

"No!" I haven't talked about that incident ever. It hurt too damn much just to think about it.

"Elena, if you trust me you won't hesitate in telling me," Damon said stroking my hair and hugging me tightly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashbacks*<strong>_

"Hey dad, can you come pick me up?"

"Sure little girl," I heard my dad say from the other side of the phone.

"Okay, I am waiting." I said before I hung up.

"If it's not, little-miss-perfect." Said the bitch from behind me.

"At least I am not a slut like you." I replied.

Katherine was going to say something when Stefan interrupted her by saying,"Kath, don't say anything. Else she will go running to her Dad," And smiled wickedly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how much of a child she is."

"Whatever I am at least not a tramp who sleeps with each and everyone who make contact with me and I sure as hell don't steal anyone's boyfriend."

"It's not my fault you can't hold your boyfriend. That you are not good enough to have boyfriends," The bitch said. "And you are not capable of pleasuring them," Stefan added.

He knows this is my weakness. He was my first serious boyfriend, and I always doubted that I wasn't good enough. That I couldn't stand up to his wishes. That I wasn't a good girlfriend. This is the point that makes me quiet every time I think about it. I am not experienced and I was always very insecure cause of it. And he knows it.

"Sweetheart let go!" I heard my dad shouting from behind me. And that's when I noticed that I was standing alone and the bitch and her boyfriend have left.

"Yeah, I am coming!" I shouted back grabbing my stuff.

"So, how was the party?"

"It was good," I lied,"I had fun."

"Elena, you know you can't lie to us." My mom said. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I said rudely.

"Is that a way to talk to your mother, Elena?" My dad scolded.

"Elena, hon, you can't keep everything bolted inside."

"I don't wanna talk about it." I almost shouted.

"Elena, keep your voice down. That's not a wa-" My dad was saying but, was cut off by my mom "Grayson, watch out!" She shouted. Dad wasn't able to regain the control in time and our car slide down the barriers of the Wickery bridge.

I remember we were sinking. There was water all around. It was filling my nostrils, making it harder for me to breath. My dad was trying to get the door open and somehow he managed to get the door open and push me out of the car then he tried to push mom and that's all I saw before the darkness consumed me.

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

"It's all my fault if I wouldn't have gone to the party, I wouldn't have gotten into a fight and they would have been here," Elena sobbed in my chest. I didn't said anything till she calmed, just stroked her hair and hugged her."There were so many ways I could have avoided that accident. If I wouldn't have called them to pick me up they would still be here. If I would have just gone home with any of my friends. If I would have not gotten angry and distracted my father. There were so many options." After saying all that she had to say, she calmed down.

"Are you okay?" I asked still stroking her hair.

"Yeah, I guess so," She replied.

"How are you feeling after sharing everything?"

"Light," She answered simply.

"Good. Now listen to me very carefully. And I wan't you to repeat this after me, will you?"

"Okay," She said.

"You didn't know what was going to happen," I said and waited for her to repeat. I made her say it again and again till she believed it. "Okay, so now, that this is covered, get dressed."

"Okay, but where are we going?" She asked confused.

"To visit Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert," I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. This has only 2-3 chapters left to end! So please review! They show your love and keep me writing!**

**P.S.: I wrote a new fiction. Please check it out! At least read it once! Please!**


	16. Judgement free zone

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**We crossed 125 reviews! I can't believe it! I am so happy! Thanks to each and everyone of you who reviewed!**

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'**

**Sorry for the long wait! I am really very edgy about this chapter. My one of the favorite author, Short on words, added this story to her following list and I am going insanely nervous thinking about her reading this. I at least re-read this chapter 7 time before posting it. And I am still really anxious as my beta is busy with studies I have to just post it without beta'ing.**

**Warring****: This chapter lacks DELENA. Sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"C'mon!" Caroline whined,"Tell us what has been going on in your life." It's 10:30 in the morning and all the girls are here- Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah. They have booked me for today as most of the time I am with Damon. I don't wanna be one of those girls who ignores her friends when she gets a boyfriend. But one doesn't have a choice when your friends HATE your boyfriend. I talk to Aunt Jenna about most of the things though.

"No!" I said sternly,"I remember what happened last time." Everything's been great. Way too great. After Damon took me to my parent's graves, he made me say that I am not the reason they are dead and they would want me to live, happily. I should live like they would have wanted me to-happy, carefree, lively and do everything I want. Since then we have been spending almost all of our time together. I don't wanna ruin my mood by hearing the judgments my friends will give.

"If we promise today we will be in a judgement-free zone today and not say a bad thing about Salvatore?" Bon asked hopefully. All the three of them start giving me the best puppy dog look they could come up with.

"Ugh, okay. But no judgments."

"Promise." They all said in union.

I tell them about everything. I tell them about 'The Date'. How he made everything for me. I tell them he is a great cook. I tell them about the prank._ I am surprised that there aren't any life threatening comments from my friends, guess they are really gonna be judgement-free tonight._ Then I them about the whole cemetery thing and how I discovered I love him there. I tell them that he was able to figure out I was there and bring me home. I tell them that he spent the whole night sitting on the chair and holding my hand. I tell them how he took care of me when I was a wreck on the day of my dad's birthday. How he calmed me down that day.

"I love this thing we have so much. I love him and I still haven't told him I love him." At this Care gave me a confused look so I continued,"I guess, I am just... afraid. What if he doesn't love me back? What if this is just a fling for him? After all, he has been a womanizing jackass for two years and more. Has he really changed for me? Deep down my heart I know the answers to all these questions. Then also I am afraid to wear my hurt on the sleeve."

"From what you have told us I don't think he will ever hurt you." Bonnie said.

"I know he won't hurt me _intentionally_." I tell them softly.

"He won't even hurt you in his dream. Believe me." Rebekah said. All three of us stare at her. _Why is she saying this? He hurt her._

"But he hurt you." I stated.

"Yes, he did. But that connection we had wasn't as intense as the one you and him share. I have experienced what it is like to be loved by Damon Salvatore. If he loves he loves with everything he has. He will never hurt intentionally or unintentionally." I gave her a soft simile.

"Okay, enough of the drama. Tell me about the juicy bits!" Caroline beamed in.

"What?!" I said blushing furiously.

"Yes! You can't keep things like that from us! We are your best friends!"

"We haven't." I said looking down.

"Pardon." Bonnie asked.

"We haven't had sex till now."

"Now, I am 101% sure he loves you." Bonnie said and shares a look with Rebekah and Caroline. I gave them a confused look.

"C'mon! You can't tell us you haven't picked up on that till now! HE, DAMON SALVATORE, HASN'T HAD SEX IN MONTHS!"

"He loves you and is waiting for you to be ready!" Bonnie chimed in.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really!" They said just as my phone starts ringing. I look over to see it's Damon calling.

"Go on! Pick it up." Caroline said.

"Hey" I said bringing the phone up to my ear.

"_Hey gorgeous._" His velvety voice came from the other end.

"Are you ever gonna run out of nicknames?"

"_Never. But that's not why I called. Be ready at 9 today, will you be?_"

"Sure. Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"_That's for me to know and you dot dot dot..._"

"If you don't tell me where you are taking me how will I choose a dress." I said punting even thought he couldn't see it.

"_Don't worry. You look great in everything. Just wear light. And bring an overnight bag with you._"

"Yeah. You sure you don't wanna tell me?"

"_Yup. Be ready at 9._"

"Okay."

"We need to pick out an outfit for my date at 9." I tell them when I hung up. I open my dresser and pick out some of my favorite dresses and top. I lay them on the bed for them to choose.

"I like the purple top." Rebekah said.

"The green one looks better." Bonnie said. I noticed that Caroline wan't saying anything, which is shocking._ Way too shocking._

"Caroline, if you bite your tongue any harder, you'll bleed. Say it." I tell her.

"I don't like these! We have to go shopping. I am not saying these are bad choice of clothing it's just that we have seen you in all of them and I am sure Damon also has at some point. When was the last time you went shopping?" I look over the clock. It's 1:36 pm, which means I have enough time to go shopping and get ready.

"Okay! Lemme just tell Jenna." I said garbing my purse.

* * *

><p>"Caroline, we have been shopping for 2 hours!" I tell her. It's just me and her now. Bonnie and Rebekah are doing double with Matt and Jeremy.<p>

"There isn't anything perfect. You are gonna tell him you love him tonight and we need you to look perfect when you tell him that."

"Who said I was gonna tell him I love him tonight?"

"I just have a feeling."

"We'll see."

"This is perfect." Caroline said holding out a red mid thigh length frock. It was u-neck dress. It would hug my curves till the waist and then flow out in *A line. It has a thin black belt at the waist. I really love it!

"Care you are the best!"

"I know." She said as I hugged her,"But we still have to find a pair of footwear and purse and accessories." She said dragging me to the cash counter. We paid and left to hunt for the rest of the things.

"Oh my god! This is perfect! You have to get this!" Caroline shrieked. There was the prettiest pair of red ankle strap stilettos on the display that I have ever seen in one of the shops we were passing by. I don't think I will buy then though. Don't get me wrong I love them but they have at least 4 inch high heel if not more.

"How am I ever gonna walk in them?" I asked.

"Lena, we can't leave them. They will look prefect with your dress! We have to but them!"

"And what if Damon is taking me someplace where we needed to walk?"

"You will be able to do it Lena! Don't you remember you did so well in that party with heels!"

"Yeah, but those heels were comfortable."

"They were 3.5 inch."

"And these are 4 at the least!"

"Doesn't make that much of a difference. Please!" She whined giving me one of her best punting face.

"Ugh! Okay! You know you are insufferable?"

"That I know." She said with an ear to ear smile as we enter the shop. We purchase the red stilettos and continue our hunt.

* * *

><p>It's 5 pm, and we have <em>finally<em> finished our shopping spree. I bought a new pair of glass earrings, a golden colored bangle and a plain golden chain. I tried to tell Care this is all a bit too much but she just shut me off by saying that she has a good feeling for tonight. I don't know what this good feeling of her means but I really wish she is right.

Caroline accompany me to my house home claiming that I don't do the make up as perfectly as she does it. I am not at all offended as I know she is right. If Caroline Forbes did your make up you will - not would, will - look perfect. She is a perfectionist when it come to anything related to beauty.

After we reach my house I retire to the bathroom to shower, shave and wash my hairs. When I come out I see that Caroline has set all my beauty products and make up on the dressing table organised. She starts my make up.

It's 7 and my make up is done and the overnight bag is packed. We did my hair till 8:49. Don't think my hair took all the time, when you put me with Care everything takes double time than necessary. She and I just talk so much. Well she talk mostly and I listen but sometime it is vise-versa also. _Sometimes. _Only ten minutes are left and I check my reflection in the mirror. Not to brag but I look perfect. Caroline did a pretty good job.

At exactly 9 Damon rings the bell. I rush down stairs to open the door and see Damon standing there in a black button down, a black jacket and a black jeans.

"Hey beautiful!"

"Hey hansom!"

"This is for you." He said giving me a single rose.

"Thanks. Lemme just put this in the vase and we will leave. C'mon in."

"Okay." I put the flower in the vase and we leave for the date.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for less DELENA! Don't worry the next chapter will cover for the lost time. I just wanted to get a update and tell you I am not leaving this story! Hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. This has only 1 chapter and 1 epilogue to end! So please review! They show your love and keep me writing! I am already nervous so please reassure me I did okay.**

***FYI, _A line_ is a type of dress-cut.**

**P.S.: You can find the link of dress and shoes Elena choose for the date on my profile!**

**P.P.S.: Did you read about Ian and Nikki! Ewww...! Just eww...! I was sitting in my classroom and my teacher was teaching us some boring topic in 'Economics' so I took out my phone and started surfing net. Suddenly I came across this news of them dating and cursed. Loudly. My teacher was staring at me like I had just told her I was a prostitute. I was so frustrated that I have to leave that class. And do you know Ian is not the first ex of Nina who Nikki is dating. Nikki also dated Derek Hough one of Nina's ex. I can't understand what is this with her dating Nina's exs. I am 100% sure she doesn't know anything about girl's code! She says that she is Nina's friend! Friend's don't do this!**


	17. Red

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**We got over 141 reviews! I am so happy! Love you all for the support you have shown!**

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

**Neither do I own the song that is used in this chapter.**

**This chapter is not proofread as my beta is MIA. I wrote it yesterday and I have to post it. I just can't wait any longer.**

**P.S.: I have a really important thing to ask you. It's in the end A/N. Please do read it! Please! It's real important.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Where are you taking me?" I asked for the infinite'th time. We have been driving for almost an hour half and he still hasn't told me where we are going!

"Nah," He said coolly.

"Please!" I whined and punted, wishing he would finally give in.

"Hmm..." _Yay! He's gonna give in_,"Not a chance." He whispered leaning toward my ear.

"Ugh! You are so frustrating!" I said and then there was a silence in the car till the time Damon turned the radio on. I immediately recognized the song. Red by Taylor Swift filled the car and Damon was going to change it when I stopped him.

"What? Don't tell me you are gonna make me hear this song!" I said like a little boy who can't get his favorite toy car.

"I love this song! And have you ever heard it? It describes our journey so accurately"

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_  
><em>Faster than the wind<em>  
><em>Passionate as sin, ending so suddenly<em>  
><em>Loving him is like trying to change your mind<em>  
><em>Once you're already flying through the free fall<em>  
><em>Like the colors in autumn<em>  
><em>So bright just before they lose it all<em>

"Please tell me why do you think this is even remotely similar to what we have been through?" He asked not getting my logic.

"Will you just shut up and listen first?"

"Okay, okay." He said raising one hand in surrender while driving the car with the other.

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
><em>Missing him was dark grey all alone<em>  
><em>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met<em>  
><em>But loving him was red<em>  
><em>Loving him was red<em>

"Did you get how I relate this song with us?"

"Partially."

"Okay, I will do the favour to enlighten you." I said in with _his_ cockiness.

"Oh you will, will you?" He said equally playfully.

"Yes, I will," I said before my voice turned serious.

_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
><em>"When we first met it was like, there was a pull there, between you and me. Like magnets were pushing me toward you."_  
>Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song<br>_"When we talked for the first time your voice got imprinted on my mind. I could recognise it anywhere."_  
><em>_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
><em>"When we fight it was like I know it's of no use, but I can't back down."_  
><em>_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong  
><em>"When I saw that look of regret on your face the second time you kissed me under the tree, this was what thought."

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
><em>Missing him was dark grey all alone<em>  
><em>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met<em>  
><em>But loving him was red<em>  
><em>Oh red burning red<em>

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
><em>"I felt this when we weren't talking for two weeks."  
><em>Tell myself its time now, gotta let go<br>_"I told myself to forget you. I really did. I tried to move on but..." I let the song fill the blank that I have left.  
><em>But moving on from him is impossible<em>  
><em>When I still see it all in my head<em>

_Burning red._  
><em>Burning, it was red.<em>

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
><em>Missing him was dark grey all alone<em>  
><em>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met<em>  
><em>Cause loving him was red<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah red<em>  
><em>We're burning red<em>

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head_  
><em>Comes back to me burning red<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>

_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

When the song finished Damon lips were on mine and that's when I noticed the car has came to a stop in front of a forest. I was so lost in the song that I din't noticed we have reached. It took me a moment to react to Damon's kisses. Damon's one hand goes around my waist pulling me closer and the other tangle in my hairs. I climb on top on him to get as close as possible and tangle my hand in his hairs. When the need to breath shows up we have to break the kiss.

Our breathing come hard. His hairs looks devilish. And I feel really turned on by sight is so tempting that I can't help but kiss him again. Damon't don't take too long to react. His grip on my lower waist tighten and he pulls at my hairs lightly to get a better access to my mouth. He runs his tongue on my lips asking for permission and I part my lips granting him to enter. I move a little to that I could cradled him more comfortably which lead in my mid thing length dress to ride up a little. I felt Damon hand moving down and making contact with my skin there and suddenly there is a fire low in my stomach. We broke the kiss again when there is a need to breath, but I rest my forehead on his.

"C'mon we should go. We have a lot of thing to do." Damon said opening the car door and motioning me to leave to he also could. As you see he couldn't if I didn't cause I was sitting on his laps. When we left the car, he took some things from the car and started walking in the forest taking my hand in his free hand.

"What do you mean we have a lot to do?" I asked him crucially wishing he would give me the answer. He said still waking deeper in the forest. I was a bit scared. _Yeah, I know what you are thinking. I can easily jog in Mystic Fall's forest and this forest is creeping me out. I jog there cause I know it like back of my hand. I have been there like thousand of time._

"We are setting up a camp." He said when we reached what looks like a meadow. I looked at him shocked. I didn't thought we will be doing this. I thought it will be something romantic.

"Do you trust me?" He said putting his arms around me. I nod,"Then lets do this." He said grabbing my hand.

* * *

><p>Damon and I were sleeping soundly, wrapped around each-other, when I felt someone kissing me and moaned. When I moaned I felt someone nibble me on the side on my neck. I wake up to see Damon hovering over me and my eyes filled with surprise and adoration. I tangled my hand in his hairs and pull him up to kiss his lips.<p>

"What was that for?" I asked when we broke the kiss.

"Just like that" He shrugged.

"Why are you up so early? It's just 4:20, even the suns not up yet!"

"We have to go somewhere."

"Where?" I whined still a bit sleepy.

"Get up, I will show you." He takes my hand and lead me out the camp, sit me down on a big rock and go sit behind me. He then, wrap his hand around me and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"You know there was one thing in that song that didn't fit?" He asked her.

"What?" I said turning around and look him in the eyes.

"It said loving him." He said. Now or never. Now or never. Now or never. Now or never. Now or never. Now or never. Now or never. Now or never. This mantra is going on in my mind when I turn towards him.

"It does. It fits perfectly." I felt Damon go rigid under my touch.

"Why? I am not lovable. My mother left me. Katherine left me. I broke Rebekah's heart. I was a womanizer. Why do you love me? How could you love me?" He asked vulnerably. There is a sting of pain in my heart that he didn't said the words back, but I ignore it. I have to comfort Damon first.

"You are perfect. Don't ever doubt that. You are by far the best person I have known in my whole life. Your mother didn't left you willingly. If she had a choice she would have stayed with you forever. You didn't hurt Bekah, you protected her from a greater heartbreak. You are really great Damon Salvatore. And I love you." They were out. I said it.

"I love you too." Damon said looking me dead in the eyes. Silently telling me he really did. This wasn't just to comfort me. He really did. Damon Salvatore LOVE me!

My lips crashed of his and we kiss passionately. This kiss was different from all the others we have shared. It was like, we were pouring all our emotions in it. All the love.

"You should see this." He said turning me around and warping his arms around me from behind. I saw as the first ray of sun reaches the ground I can swear it is the loveliest scene I have ever seen. It's look so beautiful out here. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers — violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream and birds. I wasn't able to see it yesterday as it was all dark. But now that I see it, I know why Damon brought me here. It's perfect. I adore it a little more before I turn around and crash my lips on Damon's. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all liked it! I really wish you do. This is the last chapter and means a lot to me. Please review and tell me what you think. I thinks this chapter covered for lack of DELENA in last chapter? I am planning on posting a epilogue though. I am really sad and happy at the same time. Please review, I really want to hear from you all. I would appreciate it if the silent readers also said a word or two.**

**P.S.: As we all know LII is coming to an end I would like to ask you something. I have some ideas in my mind that I plan on writing after this I want you to choose which one _you_ would like to read first.**

1. Elena Gilbert is a girl whose parent had had a divorce. When she turned 18 she decided that she will live alone as none of her parent cared about her. She lives with her aunt Jenna and her brother Jeremy. Once she came across this awesome guy, Damon Salvatore. Time passed they both grew close. But could she marry him? Could she overcome the fear her mom and dad had plant in her? Could she believe that if she marry her life will not go like her parents?

2. Elena is 20 years old tourist guide/waitress. She works for Mikaelson's Hotel in Delhi. One of the best hotel in the world. Damon's is one of her client whom she has to show Delhi. He has come here for a whole month. They both start to grow feelings for each-other. How will they make it work? Will they make it work?

3. Elena and Damon are neighbor and know each-other since they were born. Elena's room faces Damon's room so they always talk to each other through the windows of their rooms. They are besties. Damon always screw up and Elena always clean up for him. But they both need each other equally. Their families are very close. After certain events thing began to change. How will they take the changes? Will their friendship be able to survive it all?

4. Elena, a kind-hearted foster kid who cant catch a break. She finds out she has an identical twin sister, Kathrine, who unlike Elena was adopted by wealthy parents and is seemingly living an ideal life. After their initial meeting, Kath talks Elena into stepping into her life for a few days while she pursues a lead on their birth mother. Initially excited to do this favor for her sister, Elena soon learns that Kath has gone missing and could be in trouble. Now, Elena must decide whether to come clean to Kath's family or risk her own safety in the hope of uncovering her twin sisters true whereabouts, along with the truth about why they were separated in the first place.

**All of them are full DELENA. Even the last one. Please tell me which one _you_ would like to read after LII.**


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**157 reviews! I know every chapter starts with this! I am just so amassed each time. I didn't thought, even in my wildest dreams, that this story will get this much love. Thanks you all for showing you love. I love you for that. And I am so sorry for the long wait!**

**P.S.: This is set 4 years in future.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

Ashley Salvatore. Our daughter. Our princess. Our angel. I was standing with her in my arms. She's the most beautiful thing I have ever see. She has my blue eyes and raven black hairs but Elena's face structures. I am still amassed everytime I see her. She just perfect.

"Damon, go get read. We can't afford to be late." Elena called out for me.

"Yes, ma'am." We just got a call from Jer, that Bonnie is admitted in the hospital and the baby may come any hour._ Yeah, Bonnie and Jeremy are also married. _I go and change in cloths that are suitable for going out and we leave the house. As we reach the hospital past memories start to hit me like bricks. The last time we were here was when Ash was born. I still remember last five years as clearly as a crystal. I could take mine and your whole life talking about it, but if we conclude it, it can be simplified in ten main points.

First, me and Elena going on the date due to Caroline. I am still thankful to her for dragging Elena there. She is on my list of favorite people cause of that.

Second, her coming up to me to talk. If she wouldn't have came that night I don't think our friendship would have grown.

Third, the founder's ball and the thunderstorm. It made me understand Elena better. I came to know a little more about her. and it also made her understand me, as I told about Katherine and Stefan to her.

Fourth, our kisses and the fights. It's not one of my happiest experience but it was important for us. To build our relation ship. To get us close.

Fifth, our true first date. The date on which I told her, I love her. The day on which she told me she love me. The day we had _our_ first time.

Sixth, our two years of relationship. We dated for two years. We didn't wanted to jump into marriage right away. Many people thought it was just infatuation and not love, that was the reason we weren't marrying but we proved them wrong. Which leads me to the seventh point.

Seventh, the day I proposed her.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

We were on a road trip to New York, as I know it's always been her dream to go there once. When we got there, Elena was in total awe. When she figured where we were she threw herself at me in the middle of the road and kissed me senseless. Thank god that I had already parked my baby Camaro '69. Then we shopped, a lot. We almost bought something from all the shops. Al while we were either holding hand or mu hand was on her back. I only left her side once, when I have to shop for her secretly. I told her that I have a erred to do and that she should go on and shop. When I slipped away from her I browsed through the shops and found a perfect piece of clothing for her.

Then I booked a day at spa for Elena. After booking the spa I walked to her and wrap my arms around her from behind and kissed her,"It's time to go," I told Elena kissing her bare shoulder. She also hummed in approval.

We went back to our hotel. When we have rest a little I messaged the hotel manger to bring tell the staff to get her. The manager of this hotel knows me well, as whenever I am in New Your I come here only. Which is a lot. And I always take the master suit so, I think you can understand... Then a bubbly girl came to escort Elena to the spa. Till the time Elena came back from the spa, I had the room service decorate the whole room with candles and rose petal. I also paid the spa members to get her ready. I also get ready with my tux. When she came to the room she totally looked like a goddess. She was wearing the blue dress I bought her secretly. The dress fits her slim body perfectly. It is a blue strapless silk dress which looks amassing on her and hugs her curves all in the right place. When she came inside the room she looks around with a surprised expression. She looks fucking beautiful, not that she didn't look beautiful before, but she look like an angle direct from haven, right now.

"I know you might be expecting for us to go out and do something, but I just wanted to spend this time with you, only you. I have the dinner delivered."

"Damon," She said and walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck,"This is perfect." Then she kissed me.

"I am glad you liked it." I told her and then lead her to the round table that had a white table cloth cover and a heart of rose petals. I pulled out Elena's chair for her and then went to sit on my own. We ate our dinner in silence and after the dinner, I knelt to the ground, pulled out a ring and said,"Will you marry me, Elena Gilbert?" When Elena acknowledged what I was saying she shake her head up and down like an idiot and said,"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I pushed the ring on her ring finger and then took her in for a mind-blowing kiss.

This kiss was like no other, this was like we were sealing engagement with this. Like we were promising to stay forever eachothers'.

* * *

><p>Eighth, our wedding day. It was everything you would imagine. The whole town was invited. Elena looked just like an angel in that white wedding gown of her's. That day I felt like the luckiest bastard in this world.<p>

Ninth, the day Elena told me she was pregnant. That was the best day of my life. The day I was the happiest man in the universe that day.

Tenth, this wasn't a very found memory in the starting but it made it's was to my list cause of the ending. The day Elena gave birth to Ashley. I still remember when we were in the delivery room Elena was screaming in agony, gasping my hand too tightly that I thought I might brake some bone. She also screamed at me to not touch her ever again. _Of course that didn't happened._ She yelled at me using such a language that even the doctor, who was attending her blushed. I was also a bit shocked. That was total surprise. I also didn't expected her to shout like that. My wife is so full of surprises.

"Congratulations," The doctor's voice snap me out of my trance,"You just became a father of baby boy." The doctor said to Jeremy.

"Can I see them?" Jeremy asked, eager to see his son and wife.

"Yes you can." As soon as the doctor said this Jeremy ran inside the room. Elena and I waited for a couple of minutes before waling in. We walked in and saw Jeremy holding baby Gilbert. Elena hand me Ashley and walked up to Jeremy and took Baby Gilbert in her arms. As I stand there, looking at all four of them, I can't help but think, I have finally got my own family. A family that is not screwed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Warring<strong>**: This is gonna be a very very long A/N. Just thought I should warn you :)**

**A/N: Okay so that's it! *In tears* Hope you all liked it, even though it was short! I really wish you did. This is the last chapter. The official end of this story. Please review and tell me what you think. One last time. I am really happy for the support LII got. I would like to thanks all the readers personally. Please review, _one last time._ :)**

**I would like to thanks: 1 DELENA fan, 5ka, Angelika25, BiersackSalvatore, Cat1961, Cazarez100, DElena is DEstiny, Damon Salvatore is awesome, Delovefic, Diana511, Fahima181, JustWantToWatchTheWorldBurn, IWASPUTHERETOBECOMEAMOMTHERMOT, KayKay8441, Khaleesiiii, Littlemissartsi, MARYISAMAZING, MakailaJaydeJac, MonstersInTheEnd, Nevermore Of The Alone, Sere'sLight, Short on words, Stephanie12000, TJD23, TVDLovers, TVDLvr, TVDObsessed18, Twilightlover15, Vikas****Adiwal, YAZMIN V, .writer, aglenn97, alexemp, alisonisalivebitches, alyaJackson, bellax0xchristina, beverlie4055, brnojo, chocolate-lover29, damon-elena-delena, , ejay123, elena prada, erinfitz37, euphemiamargareth, itwillalwaysbedamon, jairem, lalata23, lilymalfoy7, lisahs82, lotslater, meigs37, msboskiera, nallemorin, namile, nomie15, nvr2muchtvd, outof3office, rosesonyourgrave, sayalij10, selenadobrevesp, sharpie78, zikae218**

**Please tell me if I missed your name.**

**Thank you all for your kind support. Each one of you play a very important role in helping this story reach the heights it has. I love you all for that. Though the biggest thanks will go to _Delovefic_. She is the person because of whom I wrote this story. She turned my creepy idea in the story that is in front of. I am so happy that I found her when I did. When I joined Fanfiction I didn't ever thought I would write. I told her I can't write but she told me to have faith. I did and here we are. All cause of her. I am so happy to have found her. She's a great writer and an even greater friend. Love ya :* :)**

**I would also like to give a special thanks to _jairem _and _sharpie78_ for reviewing each and every chapter of this story. It really mean tons to know someone is out there reading and liking the story. I would take you both in a bone crushing if you were here or I was there!**

**I know I am ranting, but can't help it. This story is ending and I have to tell you all how much your support mean to me.**

**BTW, I just thought I would tell you that I decided to post the fourth story. The one in which Elena, a kind-hearted foster kid who cant catch a break. She finds out she has an identical twin sister, Kathrine, who unlike Elena was adopted by wealthy parents and is seemingly living an ideal life. After their initial meeting, Kath talks Elena into stepping into her life for a few days while she pursues a lead on their birth mother. Initially excited to do this favor for her sister, Elena soon learns that Kath has gone missing and could be in trouble. Now, Elena must decide whether to come clean to Kath's family or risk her own safety in the hope of uncovering her twin sisters true whereabouts, along with the truth about why they were separated in the first place. (I named it 'The Lying Game'. You will be able to find it on my profile.)**


End file.
